


Артллоуин - Хеллоуинский челлендж

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mysticism, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: Драбблы с октябрьского Хеллоуинского челленджа Артллоуин 2017: каждый день по одному (за исключением тех тематических заданий, которые автор решил пропустить).





	1. День первый. Привет с того света

"Привет с того света"  
(зомби, ожившие трупы, восстающие из-за проклятия и т.л.: в общем, все, кто по каким-то причинам вернулся с того света или из могилы).

***

— Вот ты смеёшься, а я и правда тогда... здорово испугался.

Ларри говорит это сейчас, когда ощущение уже почти забылось, и можно свободно говорить о нём — здесь, на старом диване в комнате охраны, лёжа головой на груди восставшего из мёртвых древнеегипетского фараона.

И рассказывать ему, значит, какой он был тогда страшный.

— Ты представь себя на моём месте, — говорит Ларри. — Я открываю замки, крышка летит через весь зал в противоположную стену, слышится этакий... замогильный вой, и из саркофага вылезает мумия... в гнилых бинтах...

Ларри вздрагивает. Да, похоже, его долго будет преследовать эта картина. И не только картина: и хрип ожившего мертвеца, и запах тления и сырости от саркофага и погребальных пелён, и... и...

— Ага, — подхватывает Акменра, посмеиваясь. — Вылезает, стаскивает с физиономии бинты, выдыхает пылищу и говорит: вы не представляете, как там душно!..

Он взлохмачивает Ларри волосы — тёплыми, живыми пальцами. А сам Ларри думает, что, может быть, его это воспоминание так долго преследует именно на контрасте. Леденящий душу хрип — и этот негромкий смех. Полусгнившие бинты — и горячая кожа под щекой. Выдох с запахом тлена — и живые губы на его губах.

— Просто это было внезапно, — улыбается Ларри. — Я действительно приготовился увидеть полуразложившуюся мумию, а тут...

— Мумии не бывают полуразложившимися, — говорит Акменра деланно-строгим тоном. — Они высушенные. Когда же ты запомнишь!

— Никогда, — честно признаётся Ларри. — У меня это всё вообще в голове не укладывается. Потому что...

— Я понимаю, — отвечает Акменра, не переставая ерошить Ларри волосы. — А сейчас, когда я вылезаю вечерами, тебе не страшно?

— Я же теперь знаю, что ты живой вылезаешь, — усмехается Ларри. И думает: не признаться ли наконец, что он так успевает соскучиться днём, что вечерами ему уже не до испуга.


	2. День второй. Неведомая фигня по вызову

"Неведомая фигня по вызову"  
(призывы демонов и прочих потусторонних существ)

 

***

— Ты, главное, громко не кричи, хорошо?

Акменра усаживается на плите саркофага и кладёт на неё обе ладони. Ник послушно следует его примеру.

— Если чего-то сильно испугаешься, можешь схватить меня за руку. Просто, если закричишь, дедушка обидится и уйдёт.

Ник заворожённо кивает. Он ни за что не будет кричать! И не испугается ничего. Это же так здорово — вызывать кого-нибудь из царства мёртвых. Вот хоть дедушку фараона Акменра, знаменитого Хеопса. И поговорить с ним! По-настоящему!..

В египетском зале темно, шакалы-телохранители, повинуясь приказу, застыли неподвижно, и Нику немного жутко. Но он всё равно не испугается, нет!

Акменра начинает водить ладонями по плите, говоря что-то на своём языке. Тягучие непонятные слова вызывают странную тревогу, руки у Ника дрожат, но он уговаривает себя, что это совсем не страшно. Подумаешь, дедушка!..

Но тут Ак завершает свою речь явно вопросительной интонацией и замолкает. И Нику показывает, приложив палец к губам: молчи.

— Кто-о-о здесь?! — слышится внезапно где-то рядом.

— Доброй ночи, дедушка, — говорит Акменра на чистом английском. — Как ты поживаешь?

— Что вам нужно от меня-а-а?

Ник понимает, что дедушка тоже отвечает совсем не на своём древнеегипетском языке, но не удивляется. Подумаешь! Ак вон свободно чешет по-английски, и ничего. Может, и дедушка успел побывать где-нибудь в заграничном музее и выучить язык. Он международный, как-никак.

— Ну, спрашивай, — говорит Акменра Нику. Тот моргает, собирается с духом и наконец произносит:

— Скажите, а трудно было строить пирамиду?

— Для этого нужно много зна-а-ать, — вещает замогильный голос. — Нужно хорошо учи-иться, не лениться делать уро-оки, и наконец исправить дво-ойку по геоме-етрии!

— Откуда Хеопс знает про мою двойку? — испуганно моргает Ник.

— В царстве мёртвых много знают о живых, — шепчет Акменра в ответ. — Ну что, хочешь ещё что-нибудь спросить у дедушки?

— Хочу, — внезапно говорит Ник. И выпаливает: — Скажите, а если вы в царстве мёртвых знаете всё про живых — правда, что мой папа влюбился... в вашего внука?

В ответ Хеопс внезапно давится словами, кашляет, бормочет что-то подозрительно похожее на современное ругательство... и замолкает.

— Кажется, дедушка ушёл, — растерянно говорит Акменра.

— И что теперь делать? — опускает глаза Ник.

— Бежать и играть в прятки с остальными экспонатами. Будем считать, что сеанс связи с потусторонним миром на сегодня закончен. Мы как-нибудь ещё попробуем, если захочешь.

А потом Акменра подмигивает Нику, наклоняется и говорит тихонько:

— Я могу ответить тебе вместо дедушки. Это правда.

— Да?.. — Ник поднимает голову, в глазах — неприкрытая радость. — Круто!

И убегает из египетского зала. Только его и видели.

Акменра улыбается, даёт знак шакалам отмереть и идёт к ближайшей колонне.

— Вылезай... дедушка Хеопс, — говорит он негромко. — И свет включи, а то я никак не выучу, где какой рубильник.

Из-за колонны выходит Ларри. И смеётся.

— Разговаривать через полотенце, конечно, трудновато, — жалуется он. — Надеюсь, это окажет педагогический эффект!

— А что ты так закашлялся-то потом? Тебе ребёнок обычный вопрос задал.

— Гмм, обычный! Вы вообще!..

Акменра пожимает плечами:

— Не понимаю. Что в этом такого? Но, в общем, я ответил твоему сыну. Что это правда.

— Да ты... — начинает Ларри, но фараон поднимает руку, веля ему замолчать. И Ларри подчиняется.

— Понимаешь, Хранитель Бруклина, — говорит Акменра полушёпотом, — я ведь не наобум ему ответил. Я накануне... разговаривал с дедушкой Хеопсом лично, без этих выкрутасов, — он кивает на колонну и на полотенце в руке Ларри. — И задал ему тот же самый вопрос. А дедушка сказал — правда. Так что... я не обманываю твоего сына, Ларри Дэйли, но и ты наконец перестань морочить ему голову.


	3. День третий. Замогильный вторник

"Замогильный вторник"  
(могилы, гробы и прочее)

 

***

— ...а потом гроб опускают в землю, — медленно говорил Ларри, — и он там разлагается. Вместе с телом. Несколько лет.

— Варварство какое, — пробормотал Акменра.

Они сидели рядом в комнате охраны и разговаривали на довольно странную тему. Строго говоря, Ак первый начал. Взял и спросил, что в современной культуре делают с телами.

— Или крематорий, — продолжал Ларри так же равнодушно. — Сжигают, и всё. Остаётся урночка с пеплом. Можно закопать на том же кладбище, а можно поставить на камин и любоваться.

— А как же... загробная жизнь? Нет же тела?

— Никак, — Ларри пожал плечами. — У нас, видишь ли...

Он не закончил фразу. Акменра взял его за плечи и уставился в глаза: у него самого взгляд был бешено-решительный.

— Нет, — сказал Акменра. — Нет. Мы не будем так.

Он был настолько взволнован, что в его безупречном английском стал пробиваться акцент.

— Нет, ни за что. Никакого... кре... матория. И гниющих гробов. Всё будет иначе.

— Ак, — Ларри горько улыбнулся, — ты такой мальчишка иногда. И такой правитель. Тебе до сих пор кажется, что нет нерешаемых проблем. Но даже твоей скрижали некоторые вещи не под силу, наверное.

— Нет, — повторял Акменра как заведённый. — Мы поедем к моему отцу. Я попрошу его.

— А он вот прямо возьмёт и согласится. И даже если согласится — вдруг, как сейчас говорят, не будет технической возможности? Скрижаль оживляет только вашу семью. Это раз. Потом — чтобы оживать, нужно иметь сохранное тело, а у меня такого тела не будет. Будет сгнивший гроб или урночка с пеплом. Урночка вот вроде бы ниче...

— Молчи, — Акменра обхватил Ларри и зашептал на ухо: — Не может быть, чтобы не было выхода. Где-то он есть. И я буду его искать.

— Да плюнь ты на это, Ак, в самом деле. Мне только сорок стукнуло, а ты уже думаешь, как будешь меня хоронить. А? Я еще лет тридцать проскриплю, вот правда.

— И пополам, — выдохнул Акменра.

— Что пополам?

— Тридцать лет пополам. Значит — пятнадцать.

— Да почему пополам-то?

— Потому что. Из каждых суток у нас только половина. И то если... кругло считать.

— Ну... в общем да, — Ларри пошевелился, кряхтя, и Акменра чуть расцепил объятия. — Если только ты меня не задушишь раньше, слышишь, величество? Ак, — Ларри погладил Акменра по голове, — видишь ли, у каждой пары есть свои сложности. У кого-то родители против брака. У кого-то детей быть не может. Кто-то... ну я не знаю, мало ли проблем! А нас вот с тобой угораздило так. Я когда-то умру, а ты останешься. Ну... бывает.

Ларри сам себе удивлялся: как он может так спокойно говорить обо всех этих вещах. О тех, которые ему самому который день не давали заснуть. Спит ведь он днём: работа у него такая.

— Будешь меня навещать ночами, — говорил Ларри, прикладывая все силы, чтобы голос не дрожал. — На кладбище. У-у-у! — он упорно делал вид, что шутит. — Или урночку с пеплом поставишь себе в зал... э-э-э, ты что, Ак?

Фараона трясло. Он вцепился обеими руками Ларри в плечи и снова прижал его к себе, уже не соизмеряя силы. Ларри показалось, что сейчас у него треснут рёбра — и всё. Дальше будет та самая урночка на камине.

— Ак, — выдохнул он сдавленно. — Ак, пусти... ты чего?

— Нет, — выдыхал Акменра ему в ухо, — нет, нет, нет. Должен же быть выход, какой-то должен быть, нет безвыходных ситуаций, ты мне сам говорил.

— Нет безвыходных ситуаций, но есть неприятные решения. Пусти, ты меня и правда задушишь, — Ларри высвободился — немножко, чтобы всё равно оставаться рядом и самому обнимать бестолкового мальчишку. — Понимаешь?

Акменра вдруг отодвинулся, посмотрел цепким взглядом:

— Понимаю. Если с тобой что-то случится, я... отключу скрижаль. Мне не надо будет. Я могу.

— Дурень ты, — Ларри уже не мог сдерживаться. — Тебе жизнь дана, бесконечная, пусть и ночью! А ты ею...

— Стоп, — Ак даже подскочил, так его охватила очередная идея. — Можно наоборот. Надо добраться до моего отца и спросить... должна быть комбинация.

— Какая?

— У меня будет конечная жизнь. Как у тебя. Я буду обычный человек. В том числе днём. А потом... ну, как там сейчас. Гроб, крематорий, урночка с пеплом. Без тела. Оно будет больше не нужно.

— Даже если эта комбинация и есть — так отец тебе её и скажет. Он для чего пластину делал? Чтобы тебя не терять. А ты...

— Скажет, — Акменра встал, выпрямился, поднял голову — как есть правитель Верхнего и Нижнего Египта. — Скажет, как этот... как ми-лен-ткий, — выговорил он, всё ещё от волнения произнося слова с непривычным древним акцентом.

Ларри посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.


	4. День четвертый. Всем по тыкве

"Всем по тыкве"  
(тыквы и всё с ними связанное)

***

Эрика Дэйли была строгой матерью. Она считала, что её сын должен соблюдать режим и правильно питаться. У Ника не было никаких шансов избежать чего-то, если это взбрело Эрике в голову.

Например, что детям полезно есть тушёную тыкву.

Все годы, что Ник с отцом готовились к Хэллоуину, Эрика ставила категорическое условие: делать страшную рожу из тыквы можно будет только тогда, когда Ник съест приготовленную серединку.

Ник морщился, но ел.

Потом Эрика и Ларри развелись, и Ник подумал, что теперь вырезать рожу из тыквы будет не с кем: новый мамин муж Дон хоть и успешный... как там его?.. брокер, но такой зануда! Он считал, что Хэллоуин — это баловство. Ник вздыхал и утешал себя: зато не нужно будет есть тушёную тыкву.

Хотя с другой стороны — сейчас он был уверен, что и тыкву бы эту он съел. Лишь бы праздновать Хэллоуин. Вместе с папой.

Но на следующий год в конце октября папа вдруг пришёл за ним с большим пакетом, в котором угадывалась... да, да!..

— Так, — сказала Эрика, забрав у бывшего мужа из рук пакет, — вы отправляетесь праздновать этот дурацкий Хэллоуин к тебе на работу?

Ларри развёл руками: да, дорогая, ничего от тебя не скроешь.

— Вычищайте прямо тут, — строго сказала Эрика. — Я сейчас быстро приготовлю, и Ник съест!

— А ты приготовь и нам с собой положи, — предложил Ларри. — Он там съест, я прослежу

Ник подумал, что у него такой классный отец! И почему мама с ним развелась?

...В музее вовсю царила предпраздничная суматоха.

— Внутри будет свечка, — строго говорил Ларри. — Поэтому тыкву нельзя трогать и опрокидывать, а то случится пожар. Так, гунны опять ничего не поняли. Ак?..

Ларри оглянулся и понял: фараона Акменра, знающего гуннский, рядом нет. Странно.

— Куда Ак подевался? — вопросил он в толпу. Шли же вместе на первый этаж?

— Пап, — признался Ник, — он в комнате охраны.

— Что он там делает?

— Тыкву доедает, — Ник виновато шмыгнул носом. — Он меня спросил — как дела, а я пожаловался, что праздник — это хорошо, но мне придётся тыкву есть, я маме обещал. Он меня спросил — что такое тыква, я ему сказал — попробуй, мы пошли в комнату охраны, я достал этот контейнер, мы нашли вилку... Он так это ел, пап! Кстати, ты знал, что он не умеет вилкой? Он сказал — пока никто не видит, лучше как привык, руками!

Ларри представил себе Акменра — как тот облизывает перемазанные едой пальцы — и безотчётно сглотнул.

— Я сейчас, — пробормотал он. — Тедди, вы сумеете вкратце досказать остальным про праздник, свечку и прочую безопасность? А я приведу переводчика для гуннов.

С этими словами Ларри побежал в комнату охраны. Ник посмотрел ему вслед и подумал: зря папа так торопится. Судя по энтузиазму, с которым Ак набросился на эту тушёную гадость, самому папе ни крошечки не достанется.


	5. День пятый. Полная луна

"Полная луна"  
(полнолуние и все его последствия)

***

Примерно раз в четыре недели, когда над Нью-Йорком поднимается полная луна, великий Акменра, четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии, правитель Верхнего и Нижнего Египта, меняет свой царственный облик. Он скидывает золотой плащ, пояс с драгоценностями, высокую корону и ожерелье-ускх, влезает в джинсы и толстовку и превращается в современного человека. В обычного парня лет примерно двадцати, который гуляет по ночному городу за руку со своим партнёром.

Подумаешь, партнёр. Да в Нью-Йорке таких парочек прорва, особенно сейчас.

Акменра ходит по центральным улицам города, на которых от множества реклам светло как днём, запрокидывает голову и улыбается: настолько здорово смотреть при ясном лунном свете на все эти диковины. Ощущаешь себя словно в ином мире: а по сути, оно так и есть. Четыре тысячи лет весьма изменили окружающую действительность, и ко всему приходится буквально привыкать заново.

Голове непривычно легко без короны, ожерелье не давит на плечи, и в кроссовках намного удобнее расхаживать среди странных огромных домов

Вообще так здорово — гулять под луной. А потом внезапно начать целоваться в Центральном парке, в каком-нибудь из укромных уголков, куда не достаёт лунный свет.

— Со мной в полнолуние точно что-то происходит, — шепчет Акменра между поцелуями. — Такое чувство, что я немножко схожу с ума.

— Неудивительно, — отвечает Ларри. И поправляет фараону воротник куртки, чтобы не надуло в шею. — Твоя скрижаль — она же на лунном свете работает, поэтому в периоды наибольшей лунной активности ты...

— Переста-ань, — смеётся Акменра. — Я уже знаю, что лунного света не бывает. Что лунный свет — это отражённый солнечный, и значит...

— Значит, как был ты сыном Солнца, так и остался, — подхватывает Ларри. — Только, скажем так, раньше ты был жаворонок, а теперь сова. Обычная нью-йоркская сова. Как и я, собственно. Мы теперь с тобой вдвоём просто работаем в музее в ночную смену.

Акменра кивает, притягивает Ларри ближе — и они снова начинают целоваться, даже не оглянувшись перед этим, нет ли кого поблизости. Наверное, им обоим в полнолуние сносит крышу: фараону — потому что скрижаль, а ночному сторожу Ларри Дэйли — потому, что есть на кого свалить собственное безумие. Целоваться в Центральном парке, уму непостижимо!

Он, будь его воля, сходил бы так с ума каждый вечер: жаль, что полнолуние только раз в четыре недели.


	6. День шестой. Истории у костра

"Истории у костра"  
(популярные кошмарные легенды и истории, придуманные или случившиеся)

 

_«Он сопит, шуршит, засыпает долго, под худую щеку убрав ладонь. Ты кругами ходишь и смотришь волком, растравляя мысли: не смей, не тронь; а не то сломаешь, порвешь, погубишь. Это чушь — и нежность, и сердца дрожь: позабудь глаза, не смотри на губы, ну, похож — так мало ли, кто похож...»_

_**© Графит** _

 

— Самое страшное — я не помню ни его имени, ни лица, — говорит Акменра. Ларри молча слушает. — Точнее, лицо... расплывчато так. Если бы увидел — не узнал бы, наверное. Хотя...

Кто знает. Если бы увидел! Но где же сейчас увидишь того человека. Даже если верить, что и ему была дарована загробная жизнь — разве доведётся встретиться снова, среди такого количества людей?

— Когда мы познакомились, ему было лет... наверное, как мне сейчас. А мне самому — пять? Да, не больше.

***

Пятилетний мальчик брёл по пустым коридорам огромного дворца, держа в руках сломанную игрушку. Даже у детей правителя не так много забав, а если игрушка любимая? Мальчик шёл, захваченный своим детским горем, и не заметил, как забрался в какие-то незнакомые закоулки. Стало совсем страшно. И слёзы...

— Эй, ты что? Иди-ка сюда.

Малыш вздрогнул. Кто это? Голос незнакомый, но... добрый. Такому можно верить.

— Что случилось?

Мальчик протянул незнакомцу поломанную игрушку.

— О! И только?

Незнакомец сел прямо на холодные плиты и начал скреплять распавшиеся части. Что-то подвязал, чем-то постучал об пол — и о чудо, игрушечный кот снова начал мотать головой и перебирать лапами.

— Жить, здравствовать и благоденствовать тебе вовеки, — вежливо поблагодарил мальчик. Незнакомец прищурился:

— Ишь ты, какие речи! Погоди, да ты младшенький сынок нашего правителя? У-у-у, а плачешь. Правители разве плачут?

— Где ты там провалился, Анубис тебя забери! Я до суда Маат буду воду ждать? — послышался невдалеке скрипучий голос.

— Ох... мне бежать нужно, — спохватился незнакомец. — Я ведь тут случайно проходил: воду нёс на кухню. Но ты не уходи пока, я сейчас вернусь, и...

Маленький Акменра смотрел незнакомцу вслед и не замечал, что на том лишь драное затасканное схенти, на голове — льняная повязка, а босые ноги покрыты пылью. Раб. Случайно здесь проходил. Воду нёс на кухню.

***

— Мой отец слыл... как сейчас говорят... лояльным к низам общества? В общем, самому ему было не до меня, брату тоже, и отец разрешил мне играть с этим человеком. Он стал как бы моим хранителем, — рассказывает Акменра. — Отец вообще считал, что правители Египта должны ходить в народ, а мне с детства, значит, вместо этого хождения разрешили дружить с рабом.

— И вы... дружили? — спрашивает Ларри.

— Да, — кивает Акменра. — Он учил меня чинить игрушки, строить пирамиды из песка, и вообще... многое обучил делать руками. У него так здорово иногда получалось: возьмёт две дощечки, свяжет верёвочкой — получается трещотка. Или зверюшка смешная. Я спрашиваю — где ты этому научился? А он мне отвечает — сам придумал!

— Изобретатель, — усмехается Ларри. — Так вы дружили... и дальше что?

— Когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, меня стали готовить... к правлению, и начали искать мне невесту. Но тогда я понял, что его люблю, — продолжает Акменра после короткой паузы. — И был настолько глуп, что сказал об этом отцу.

— Зачем? — выдыхает Ларри.

— Я же говорю — глупый был. Надеялся: отец ответит, что мне не нужно жениться. И можно будет... вместе в жизни и смерти, понимаешь?

— А отец что?

— Ну, что... сказал, что владыка Египта должен иметь наследников. А я ответил — пусть тогда Камунра станет владыкой, а я не хочу.

— Трон променял на какого-то раба? — усмехается Ларри. Акменра вскидывает голову — и понимает, что его, как сейчас принято говорить, подкалывают.

— Не на какого-то, — серьёзно отвечает он. — Я его любил, понимаешь? И он меня тоже. Он мне так сказал... тогда.

***

Да, именно тогда сказал. Когда Акменра прибежал после разговора с отцом: губы сжаты, глаза потемнели от ненависти. Где тот пятилетний мальчик, который плакал из-за сломанной игрушки?

— Мы убежим, — заявил Акменра решительно. — Вдвоём. Куда-нибудь, где нас никто не знает. Через пустыню. Ты пойдёшь со мной?..

Он спрашивал так, словно не сомневался в ответе. И оказался прав. Но...

— Камунра нас выследил, — продолжает Акменра, помолчав. — И сообщил отцу.

Обоих схватили на рассвете, не дав даже выйти из города. Меренкаре лично пожаловал глянуть на беглецов: младшего сынка с его... сердечной любовью.

Против отца пойти! Против интересов государства! И ради кого?

— Ты думал, что сыну правителя всё сойдёт с рук, да, Акмен? Ну что ж, в какой-то мере ты был прав, — говорил отец. — Ты не пострадаешь. Ты взойдёшь на трон и будешь править обеими землями. Женишься, дашь стране наследников. Но вот только... если ты думал, что я тебя не накажу, ты ошибался.

Он сделал едва заметный знак рукой, и два дюжих стражника шагнули вперёд.

***

— Они... убили его, — голос Акменра срывается. — У... у меня на глазах.

Фараон молчит. Ларри тоже молчит. А потом спрашивает:

— Хопешем? По горлу?..

— Д-да... а откуда ты...

— Тебя держали ещё двое, ты рвался... к нему. Тебе ещё кровь... попала на ногу.

_Узкая смуглая ступня в золочёной сандалии. Тонкие косточки, высокий подъём — там, если прижаться губами, горячо билась жилка, повторяя стук сердца. Так страшно было сжимать эту ступню в грубых ладонях — словно боишься сломать нечаянно.  
И брызги крови — прямо на открытые пальцы, потом боль, чувство, что нечем дышать — и темнота._

— Ларри? Откуда... — Акменра уже не может толком ничего сказать, только сглатывает и тяжело дышит.

— Снится. Иногда. Врачи говорят — бронхит душит, вот и кошмары.

Акменра долго смотрит ему в лицо. Молча. А потом протягивает руку и легко проводит по лбу, по носу, по губам:

— Не может быть...

Если бы увидел — не узнал бы. Наверное.

— Великий Осирис, — говорит Акменра.

Ларри тоже смотрит на него — и через секунду они обхватывают друг друга. И Ларри шепчет:

— Вот и ещё одной загадкой меньше. А я-то всё мучился, почему мне твоё лицо знакомо.


	7. День седьмой. Следуй за пауками

"Следуй за пауками"

***

— А когда мне было семь лет, меня укусил скорпион ветра, — улыбнулся Акменра.

— Скорпион? — Ларри едва не подскочил от ужаса.

— Не настоящий. Скорпион ветра — это такой паук: ты в экспозиции «Фауна африканской пустыни» его не видел? Я вот обратил внимание... на старого знакомого. Оказывается, у вас он называется — фаланга, или как-то ещё, не помню. А у нас его называли — скорпион ветра. Потому что больно кусает и быстро бегает.

— Так он... ядовитый?

— Неа, — весело отозвался Акменра. — Просто когда кусает, у него на этих... челюстях? — всегда есть гнилые остатки того, кого он ел недавно. И при укусе эта гниль попадает в ранку.

— Буэээ, — Ларри вздрогнул и поморщился.

— Слишком мрачно? Не! Это ещё не слишком. Вот дальше было... В общем, цапнул он меня, а я, конечно, не сказал никому. А назавтра у меня жар, лихорадка... ну как обычно бывает, когда это... воспаление. Валяюсь я третий день, весь горю, никто ничего не может понять, мама плачет, отец носится по дворцу и обещает любые жертвы любым богам, лишь бы вылечили сына. И тут приходит такой знахарь... помнишь, мы вместе с Ником кино про Гарри Поттера смотрели?

— Ну?

— Вот вылитый Снейп, только лысый. Но такой же мрачный и носатый. И говорит: я возьмусь.

— И как?

— Как видишь, — усмехнулся Акменра. — В общем, вертел он меня, крутил, а потом спрашивает: ты, говорит, недавно в пустыне гулял? Да, говорю, гулял. А скорпион ветра тебя там кусал? Да, говорю, кусал. Он мне показывает на моей же руке здоровенный такой нарыв. И ворчит: почему ты никому не сказал? А я, значит, раздулся от гордости и отвечаю: потому что будущий правитель должен терпеть боль!

— А он? — спросил Ларри, посмеиваясь.

— А он мне говорит — будущий правитель должен иметь мозг! Чтобы не отправиться к Анубису раньше времени!.. В общем, он меня вылечил, а в качестве награды попросил разрешения... меня своему искусству обучить.

— Вон оно что! А я давно замечаю, что ты увлекаешься медициной.

— Ой, это так интересно было. Он мне всё показывал сначала прямо на мне. Чем обезболивать, как вскрывать и промывать, как снадобья варить... А потом однажды сказал: у нашего народа паук символизирует судьбу. Это правда, кстати. Так вот, сказал он, ты теперь многому научился, и может быть, как-нибудь доведётся тебе свою судьбу от смерти спасти.

— Обалдеть, — смутился Ларри.

Акменра тем временем закончил перевязку, завязал бинт красивым бантиком и довольно посмотрел на результат:

— Не дёргает сейчас? Значит, хорошо промыли. Завтра вечером снова откроем и обработаем. Но вообще, знаешь, про такие ссадины на руках — от костей тираннозавра! — нужно сразу говорить. Мало ли, какая у него на этих костях... пыль веков? А ты трое суток молчал, вон как руку разнесло. И не надо мне, пожалуйста, заявлять, что ничего страшного и само пройдёт, хорошо? Потому что Хранитель Бруклина должен иметь мозг. Хоть немножечко!


	8. День восьмой. Кто проживает на дне океана?

"Кто проживает на дне океана?"  
(монстры, скрывающиеся от нас в океанских глубинах)

 

***

— Да, это идея Макфи, — кивнул Ларри. — Но заботиться о нашей безопасности придётся нам самим.

В преддверии Хэллоуина директор планировал в разделе океанской жизни экспозицию «Монстры и чудовища океанских глубин». Причём эти монстры тоже весьма вероятно будут оживать ночью.

— Итак, — спросил Ларри всех собравшихся в холле, — кто что знает о глубинных монстрах?

— Самые страшные — это цетусы, — Октавиус внезапно вспомнил, что он полководец, а не какой-то недомерок из диорам, забрался на стол и начал важно расхаживать туда-сюда.

— Кто? — переспросили в толпе.

— Темнота, — Октавиус важно тряхнул плюмажем. — Морские чудовища, вроде гигантских осьминогов с клыками, дети Кето и Турсциверса.

— Кого? — не отставал тот же голос. Тут не выдержал Джедидайя:

— Да ты погугли, чувак. Это римские божества второго поколения, дети Моря и Земли. А цетусы, значитца, ихние внуки, в смысле Земли и Моря!

— Джед, — захихикал кто-то из экспонатов, — ты подозрительно много знаешь о древнеримской мифологии, а?..

— Потому что я умный, — отрезал ковбой. — Кстати, эти цетусы родились от брата и сестры! Видимо, потому они и чудовища!..

— Я бы попросил, — сказал Акменра.

— Ак, а твои предки тоже родственники?

— Джед, — вскочил Ларри. — Перестань!

— У-тю-тю, — отозвался ковбой, помахивая лассо. — Ты, Гигантор, чересчур эмоционально реаги...

— Хватит, — перебил Акменра. — Для начала — чтобы больше не возвращаться: нет, мои родители не родственники. Но в Древнем Египте династии правителей действительно практиковали браки между братьями и сёстрами с рождением детей. Явление это было весьма распространённым.

— Настолько, что в староегипетских языках понятия «жена» и «сестра» обозначались одним и тем же словом, точно так же, как «брат» и «муж», — добавил Ларри.

Октавиус и Джед внезапно захохотали:

— Во имя Юпитера, Джедидайя! Ты проспорил!

— Ничего не знаю, кемосабе! Когда я утверждал, что между ними братские чувства, я имел в виду совсем не то!..

— Тихо! — заорал Ларри. — Хватит... это... оффтопить. Давайте о чудовищах! Ак, продолжай.

— Я и не знаю, что сказать, если честно. Припоминаю только Апопа — змея, противника Ра, и Амат — бегемотиху со львиной головой, но они оба... наземные. А морских чудовищ, боюсь, у нас не было.

— Потому что моря не было! — загоготал Джед. — Только речка! Грязная!..

— Джедидайя, что с тобой? — даже Рузвельт не выдержал. А фараон улыбнулся:

— Но в этой грязной речке действительно водились настоящие монстры: крокодилы. Живые, не выдуманные. Ларри, в экспозиции будут нильские крокодилы?

— Макфи сказал, что для нашего музея это слишком мелко.

— Мелко? — Акменра снова улыбнулся. — Ну...

— У нашего директора мания величия! — заорал Джед.

— Кажется, я знаю, что с тобой, приятель, — Ларри наклонился и посадил Джеда на ладонь. — Ты жутко боишься новой экспозиции. И всячески это скрываешь. Да?

— Да ни хрена я не боюсь! — разбушевался ковбой. — Просто Окти на этих монстрах чокнулся! Вчера целую ночь... про цетусов своих ужастики рассказывал!

— Октавиус, что же ты, — величаво произнёс Акменра, пряча улыбку. — Это недостойно правителя. Если у тебя временно исчерпалась мужская сила, дело чести — признаться в этом и поручить инициативу... гмм... партнёру.

— Ак! — гневно вскричал Октавиус, взмахнув мечом.

— Война! — завопили римляне. — Древний Рим против Древнего Египта!

— Нечестно! — орали ковбои. — Древнему Египту ночной сторож подыгрывать будет! Мы тогда Риму будем подыгрывать!

Октавиус, расслышав это, подмигнул фараону и благодарно поклонился.

Но тут Ларри не выдержал.

— Пре-кра-тить! Вы сами хуже океанских монстров, и если вы не заткнётесь, я вам расскажу про лох-несское чудовище.

— О, его тоже привезут? — усмехнулся Рузвельт. — Я хочу попробовать его объездить.

Ларри подумал, что сейчас свихнётся окончательно.

— Тедди, ну хоть вы-то будьте благоразумны? В общем, так! Расходимся до завтра. Днём я уточню у Макфи конкретный перечень экспонатов, а вечером будем изучать каждого. Подробно! Ясно? Всё! Ак, пойдём... проверим дальние экспозиции.

— Лёгок Амура полёт, два крыла у него за плечами, трудно накинуть на них сдержанной меры узду, — ехидно продекламировал Октавиус. А когда Ларри обернулся, чтобы высказаться — римлянина заслонил Джед:

— Это Овидий, между прочим! Классика!

…Следующим вечером Ларри снова собрал экспонаты в холле. И честно признался:

— Так, кто вчера сказал, что у Макфи мания величия? Ты, Джед? Так вот, ты был прав. Ума не приложу, про каких чудовищ и монстров думал наш директор, организовывая выставку, но оказалось, что это самые обычные глубоководные животные.

— Он думал, что это привлечёт больше посетителей, — пожал плечами Акменра.

— Но в итоге все без толку перепугались. В общем, кого надо гуглить: ремень-рыба, она же волосатая змея, гигантский кальмар, чёрный живоглот, адский вампир... этот вообще симпатяшечка! Всего-навсего моллюск длиной четыре дюйма, а страшный, как чёрт. Да, кстати: еще морской чёрт и акула-призрак. Все вполне реальные и в какой-то мере милые существа. Живут они на больших глубинах, поэтому в разделе океанской жизни им создадут отдельный аквариум с требуемым давлением, а ваша задача — в этот зал не лазить! Вообще! Я ясно излагаю?

— Сто процентов, они с фараоном сами будут там вдвоём торчать. Рыбы же не говорят, и никому ничего не скажут, — выпалил Джед. Октавиус хотел было подкрепить эту идею очередной строчкой из Овидия, но наткнулся на суровый взгляд сторожа и счёл за лучшее сделать вид, что он тут совершенно ни при чём.


	9. День девятый. Клыкастый демонедельник

"Клыкастый демонедельник"  
(демоны, дьяволята и т. д., желательно с клыками, но можно и без)

 

***

Уставшего Ларри Дэйли жрали внутренние демоны.

Основательные такие. С клыками. Этими клыками они вгрызались в мозг и сердце: так, что Ларри неосознанно потирал левую сторону груди, в которой совсем не по возрасту тянуло и ныло третий день, а еще чувствовал, как раскалывается голова.

«Уходи отсюда, — стучало в голове. — Ничего здесь хорошего не будет, одни неприятности. Как ты мог вообще! Какой пример ты сыну подаёшь?»

«Отвратительный», — молчаливо соглашался Ларри.

Но внутренние демоны тем и страшны, что стоит с ними согласиться однажды — а там они начнут грызть тебя с утроенной силой.

«Уходи куда хочешь! Лишь бы отсюда подальше! Да, с работой сложно, и Эрика тут же снова пригрозит забрать сына, но... может, для сына так будет даже лучше? И для тебя тоже. Тебе ещё не хватало всяких... сложностей! Жил как нормальный человек, и вдруг — ничего себе!»

— Ничего себе, — вздыхал Ларри. — Себе ничего.

У него уже не оставалось сил противостоять этой грызне. Но с другой стороны — не хотелось. Очень не хотелось уходить. И терять всё... что у него есть сейчас.

«Надо! — орало внутри. — Ты мужик или кто? Сколько можно потакать своим ребяческим желаниям, тебе скоро сорок лет, а ты? Вот скажи, что ты делаешь, а?!»

«Работаю, — думал в ответ Ларри. — Сторожем. В музее естественной истории».

«Сторожем! В музее! — гоготали демоны. — То-то в последнее время ты так горишь на работе! Три дня назад Рузвельт на коне наступил на кого-то из индейцев майя, которых ты забыл закрыть в диораме. Вчера гунны играли в салочки и разнесли витрину. Что будет завтра? Ты позабудешь запереть львов, и они сожрут всех? Тогда пусть начнут с тебя! Это не работа, это...»

— Ларри?

— Ак, — Ларри снова вздохнул. — Привет.

— А чего ты не пришёл сегодня? Я, конечно, сам выбрался, но... У тебя что-то случилось? Ты чем-то расстроен?..

Акменра подошёл и взял Ларри за руку:

— Пойдём ко мне. Поговорим. На этажах тихо, я прошёлся.

Внутренние демоны зашлись истошным визгом:

«Вот! Ты сам ни хрена не работаешь! Ты готов делать что угодно, лишь бы он тебя за руку держал, и...»

Демоны на то и демоны, что у них нет логики. Никакой.

Ларри брёл в египетский зал и думал: надо сказать. Надо наконец решиться. И уйти, забыть всё это вообще. Весь этот самообман, это... как там? Потакание своим ребяческим желаниям. Ларри всю жизнь старался жить «как надо и как правильно»: по крайней мере, внутренние демоны его заставляли. А когда отклонялся от курса — жрали. Прямо клыками. Только однажды... наверное, не успели.

Или Ак просто оказался сильнее их. На какое-то время. Магия скрижали, ха-ха.

— Что с тобой? — вопрошал Акменра, глядя Ларри прямо в глаза.

Шакалы в зале, как всегда, перекрыли вход, чтобы не совался никто любопытный.

— Хранитель Бруклина?

«Храни-итель! — визжали демоны. — Что хранишь, то и имеешь!»

— Я... не знаю, — пробормотал Ларри вслух. — Я... наверное, уйду.

— Зачем? И самое главное — куда?

— Не знаю. Но... мне надо уйти. Отсюда. Вообще. Навсегда. Потому что...

Ларри подавился словами и провёл рукой по плите саркофага. Ладонь пронзило холодом: странно, а тогда, когда они в первый раз прямо здесь... почему не чувствовался этот холод? Только жар, нехватка воздуха, горячие губы, вздрагивающие пальцы... Ларри даже не понял тогда, правда, какая холодная и жёсткая эта плита. Он вообще ничего не понял. Только...

— Что с тобой?

Акменра наклонился ближе и подышал Ларри в шею. Просто подышал. А Ларри прошило дрожью с ног до головы.

Нет. Надо уходить. Дальше так нельзя. Нельзя потакать своим желаниям.

— Я...

Господи, помоги. Почему нет сил это сказать? Когда он вот так близко стоит и смотрит. Глаза, как нильская вода. Ларри падает в них и тонет.

Какая банальщина.

«Говори, говори наконец!»

Клыки рвут сердце и голову, разрывают мозг: Ларри словно наяву видит, как из смрадной пасти капает вязкая слюна.

Нет. У него больше нет сил.

— Ак... я должен... я не должен...

Последнее «не должен» он уже бормочет так, что не поймёшь: потому что его обнимают. Просто обнимают, без каких-то там подтекстов. Акменра гладит его по плечам и по спине, и шепчет на ухо:

— Ставлю мой дешрет против твоего фонарика — тебя грызут внутренние демоны. Так?

Ларри даже отстранился в испуге:

— Ты еще и мысли читаешь?

— Я тебя... чувствую. А кроме того, меня они тоже жрали.

— Да?

О, вот это уже интересно.

— И что?

— Ну, как что... Говорили, что — ты правитель, представитель династии, что сказал бы твой отец, нужно придерживаться правил, нельзя потакать своим ребяческим желаниям...

— Как?

Ларри посмотрел на фараона — и не смог сдержать хохота.

— Чёрт подери!

— Великий Осирис!

Они выдохнули это одновременно. И одновременно рассмеялись.

Даже внутренние демоны у них одинаковые. Ну куда, в самом деле, им теперь деваться друг от друга?..

— Давай пошлём их подальше, — решительно сказал Ларри. И прислонился к плите саркофага.

— Давай, — кивнул Акменра. — Прямо здесь пошлём... или пойдём к тебе на диван?

Ларри подумал — и с удивлением понял, что ему всё равно, где. Лишь бы это никуда не пропало. Никогда.


	10. День 10. Марсиане атакуют!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли

"Марсиане атакуют!"  
(пришельцы)

 

***

В каждом обществе есть свои правила.

Вот и в нашем музее тоже есть. Например, при Рузвельте желательно не упоминать отстрел медвежат. При Сакаджавее лучше не называть женщин «слабым полом». А при фараоне Акменра — ни в каком виде не говорить про то, что египетские пирамиды построили инопланетяне.

Нет, сейчас он вроде как привык и только молча выдыхает сквозь зубы. А когда услышал это в первый раз — то начал носиться вокруг саркофага и нецензурно ругаться на своём языке, посылая авторов идеи в разные экзотические места. Я тогда еще плоховато на слух разбирал, но точно понял что-то про родовые пути Исиды, половой член Осириса и прямую кишку Анубиса.

Я поймал фараона в охапку, когда он делал очередной круг по залу:

— Ак! Ну чего ты, в самом деле. На всяких идиотов ещё внимание обращать?

А у него адреналин зашкаливал, и я готов был поклясться, что он крайне сожалеет о том, что нельзя отдать распоряжение «отвести этих умников во двор и там казнить».

— Ак!..

Он разъярённо фыркнул мне в ухо:

— Пусти меня, Хранитель Бруклина! Я им покажу!

— Да им смотреть-то нечем, мозгов там нет. А вот тебе я покажу кое-что.

Дело в том, что мне эту теорию ещё Ник из школы притащил. Давно, примерно за год до этой работы. Мы похихикали и нарыли страничку, где идея пошагово разоблачалась на уровне взвешенных фактов. А теперь я подумал — неплохо бы найти ту страничку снова и вместе с Аком почитать.

— Подождёшь меня здесь? Я ноутбук принесу.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он, уже явно успокоившись. Потому что мне было просто смешно, и я не скрывал этого: не то смешно, как он вскипел, а то, как вообще могло такое людям в голову прийти.

Пирамиды построили инопланетяне, ха-ха!..

Если бы эти умники глянули подальше своего носа, который они суют во всякие конспирологические теории — они бы могли узнать, допустим, про то, что имеются реальные документы, что пирамиду Хеопса построил лично Хеопс. Внезапно, да? Папирусы чиновника Меррера, который староегипетским по зелёному писал о том, как ездил в известняковый карьер за материалами для строительства, датируются временем правления Хеопса, и это известный факт — разумеется, для тех, кто хочет знать. Я-то ладно, я этот папирус в своё время в руках держал, но в том же интернете эта информация широко представлена!

Так что меня, правду сказать, эта теория тоже малость раздражает. Как можно выставлять целую развитую цивилизацию кучкой ограниченных необразованных идиотов?

Мне бы хоть это не рассказывали, скажем так.

В общем, притащил я тогда ноутбук, нагуглил что нужно, уселись мы с Аком на саркофаг, я начал:

— Сторонники теории инопланетян говорят, что если бы пирамиды строили рабы, у них бы на такую постройку не хватило энтузиазма. Будешь ругаться или просто посмеёмся?

Ак уже рассмеялся:

— Интересно, они читать умеют? Везде же уже написано, что пирамиды строили наёмные работники из числа крестьян, которым в месяцы разлива Нила просто было нечего делать. Когда на полях вода, обрабатывать их нельзя, а есть что-то надо: в это время как раз и происходило основное строительство.

— Вот, — шутливо ответил я, — у тебя голова не только затем, чтобы дешрет носить, а у них... ну, едят они в неё, да и всё. А тут, смотри, ещё смешнее: «Для постройки пирамид нужна была развитая техника, а египтяне времён Древнего царства не знали даже колеса!»

Тут мы, не сговариваясь, глянули друг на друга и заржали. Не знали колеса, господи боже мой! Эти люди что, ни разу в музее не были за всю свою жизнь?

Не говоря уже о том, как мастерски Ак водит колесницу.

А вот и следующий «факт»:

— «Камни для строительства пирамид перетаскивали по песку, причём за многие сотни километров. Учитывая количество и вес камней — подобное невозможно».

— По песку? — Ак глянул на меня большими глазами. — Во-первых, для этого были мощёные дороги. А во-вторых, дедушкина пирамида построена из местного известняка, который добывался в пятистах метрах от места строительства!

Я в очередной раз восхитился, как здорово Ак освоил современную систему мер.

— А гранит и турский известняк доставлялись водным путём, это даже мне известно, — кивнул я. И пошёл читать дальше:

— Пирамиды построены без использования раствора, и подгонка камней очень точная для того времени.

— Как? — фыркнул Акменра. — Великая Исида, из какого места они всё это высосали?

— Давай не будем уточнять. Но неужели они и правда ни разу не были на месте? И не видели ни швы с зазорами, ни раствор в этих швах?

— Гипсовый, — уточнил Акменра. — А про то, что человеку в принципе не под силу передвигать такие тяжёлые камни — там есть?

— Как не быть, — усмехнулся я. — Вы же не знали даже колеса, откуда вам знать про систему блоков, про отвесы, про всякие инженерные сооружения, и вообще про то, что инженерно-строительное дело во время Древнего царства было развито едва ли не лучше, чем в некоторых современных областях? Опять же организация труда и прочий... эээ... менеджмент!

— Наверное, гораздо проще сказать «это построили пришельцы», чем принять, что много тысяч лет назад на земле жили люди, которые были умнее тебя, — сказал Акменра. — Ну, не тебя в смысле тебя, а в смысле...

— Да я понял, — я закрыл ноут и стал смотреть, как Акменра смеётся. Точнее — улыбается, легко и еле заметно. Но я чувствовал, что ему полегчало.

И это хорошо. А то ишь ты, повадились говорить про древних египтян всякие глупости.


	11. День 11. Было бы болото, а черти будут

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Таймлайн - после второго фильма, Нику 13 лет.  
> А дедушку Хеопса упоминали во [втором дне](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159/chapters/29091951) :)

"Было бы болото, а черти будут"  
(болота, трясины, болотные монстры и прочее)

 

***

— А когда мы с ребятами опрокинули пугало, дедушка Питер сказал, что мы черти болотные!

Ник вернулся в музей после двух месяцев летнего отдыха на ферме у дедушки. Строго говоря, это был двоюродный дедушка: родной дед, отец Ларри, умер несколько лет назад. А дедушкин младший брат, тот самый Питер, жил и здравствовал до сих пор. Вообще оба старика Дэйли — чистокровные голубоглазые ирландцы — дружили меж собой с детства, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Разве что старший в своё время потерял голову от стройной темнокосой евреечки — и женился, а младший так и жил бобылём. И частенько повторял: «Мне и одному хорошо, никто не мешает. А кто приедет помочь — так и спасибо».

— Дедушка всё время поминал этих болотных чертей, — сказал Ник. — Пап, а ты не знаешь, почему именно болотных?

— Ну, как же, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Ирландия — во-первых, страна болот, а во-вторых, страна легенд. Поэтому тамошние мальчишки с детства слышат много сказок про болотных чертей.

— Ух ты, здорово! А расскажи? Ты мне не рассказывал никогда!

— Я, к сожалению, не очень много знаю. Но вот, например, ни один порядочный ирландец не повезёт через болото брёвна для постройки дома: потому что болотные черти нашлют на них заклятие и дом будет порченый. Или если заблудиться ночью среди болот, то болотные черти затянут тебя в трясину. А по ночам эти черти выпускают души утонувших детей, и тогда на болоте видны такие... блуждающие огоньки.

— Брр, — вздрогнул Ник. — Жесть какая!

— А еще за последние триста лет в заброшенных торфяных болотах Ирландии были обнаружены хорошо сохранившиеся тела людей, — продолжал Ларри. — Их так и называют: мумии из болота.

— О! — оживился Ник. — Мумии! Кстати о мумиях: Ак, а в Древнем Египте были болотные черти?

— Болота точно были, — кивнул Акменра. — Верхний Египет — это засушливая зона, там пустыни, а вот Нижний, где дельта Нила — там, собственно, вся дельта и есть болота. Египетское название дельты — мехет — означает фактически «болото, окружённое папирусом». Когда происходит отлив, то на возделанных полях остаются большие лужи, в которых вода не высыхает до конца сезона шему. Эти болота...

— Ой, Ак, вот только не начинай! Ты прям у папы занудничать научился. Я же тебя про чертей спрашиваю, а ты?

— Про чертей? Гмм. Анубис тебя устроит?

— О! Тот самый?

— Ага. Мать Анубиса, богиня Нефтида, прятала его от своего супруга Сета в болотах дельты Нила. Там ребёнка нашла Исида, сестра Нефтиды, и воспитала как собственного сына.

— Погоди, а зачем Нефтида его прятала-то? От родного отца?

— Видишь ли, Ник... проблема в том, что родным отцом Анубиса был Осирис. И поэтому...

— Погоди, как Осирис? Ведь муж-то её — Сет?

— Ник, ты, по-моему, спрашивал про чертей, — вмешался Ларри. — Ак, а ты тоже хорош. Ты с ребёнком разговариваешь! Ребёнку тринадцать лет!

— Ага, про души утонувших детей в тринадцать лет можно, а про Осириса нельзя, — отмахнулся Акменра. — Так вот, Исида нашла Анубиса и вырастила. А потом, когда Сет все-таки убил Осириса, Анубис организовал погребение: завернул тело в ткани, пропитанные особым составом, и сделал таким образом первую мумию. Поэтому Анубиса считают создателем погребальных обрядов и богом бальзамирования.

— Ха, — усмехнулся Ник. — Значит, ты на самом деле потомок Анубиса? А говорили — сын Со-олнца, сын Со-олнца!

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Акменра. — Тут имеет место определённая дихотомия... то есть я хотел сказать: я действительно сын Солнца и потомок Ра, когда живой. А когда мумия — тогда, можно сказать, потомок Анубиса.

— Как интересно, — продолжал издеваться Ник. — А что на этот счёт говорит дедушка Хеопс?

Но фараона было не так-то просто подколоть. Он не остался в долгу:

— Если быть точным, тебе-то он прадедушка!..

Ларри вздрогнул:

— Что?..

— Аххаха, — Ник посмотрел на ошарашенные физиономии обоих. — Внезапно! Ладно, пойду я с рыцарями в футбол играть. А вы тут выясняйте насчёт степеней родства... черти болотные!


	12. День 12. "Мне сотни лет, я выполз из тьмы"

"Мне сотни лет, я выполз из тьмы"  
(долгожители в мире нежити, вроде Дракулы)

 

***

— Подай, пожалуйста, сахар, — попросил Акменра.

Ребекка протянула сахарницу, а потом удивлённо смотрела, как фараон размешивает уже четвёртую ложку сахара в своём чае.

— Удивительно, — выдохнула она.

— Ммм... что именно?

— Ну, во-первых, как можно пить такой сладкий чай?! А во-вторых... удивительно, что ты вообще его пьёшь.

— Сахар — пища для мозга, — наставительно сказал Акменра. — У меня мозг работает, я познаю современную действительность. Это первое. А второе — ты хочешь сказать, что я вообще не должен ни пить, ни есть?

— Ну... да, — призналась Ребекка. — Ты же эта... нежить.

— Кто?! — Акменра от неожиданности фыркнул прямо в чашку. — Ффух, прости. Так кто я?

— Нежить, — растерянно повторила Ребекка. — В смысле... живой мертвец. Разве нет?

— Эх ты, а ещё экскурсовод, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Если я точно помню всё, что мне доводилось читать на эту тему, то нежить — это название вымышленных существ, которые после смерти ведут себя, как живые. Вымышленных, подчёркиваю! А я — совсем не вымышленный: ты же знаешь. У меня даже династический номер есть, ты сама об этом на экскурсиях рассказываешь.

Ребекка слушала и только моргала.

— Потом, ключевой момент: как живые. А я не как. Я в самом деле живой. По ночам.

— Эээ, — пробормотала Ребекка.

Акменра тем временем пересел ближе:

— Тело нежити с физиологической точки зрения мёртвое, поэтому человеку оно кажется холодным. А теперь потрогай, — он протянул руку. — Потрогай, не бойся!

Ребекка осторожно дотронулась до руки. И вздрогнула.

— Тёплая? — издевался фараон. — Вот, то-то. Пульс считать умеешь? Нащупай.

Ребекка хлопала глазами и ничего не понимала. На запястье ожившей мумии отчётливо бился пульс.

— Это значит что? — не отставал Акменра. — Значит, что в теле есть кровоток. Сердце качает кровь, кровь бежит по венам и артериям, функционирует энергетический обмен, поэтому я дышу, ем, пью... в туалет ещё хожу иногда — приятного аппетита!

— С ума сойти, — пробормотала Ребекка.

Она уже забыла и про чай, и про то, что рабочий день давным-давно кончился, и она собиралась «только чашечку чаю — и домой»: но когда пришла в комнату охраны ставить чайник, обнаружила там фараона. Он что-то читал на диване и даже не заметил её вначале.

А потом сказал, что тоже будет пить чай, если ей не трудно.

Кошмар какой!

— Вообще страх людей перед нежитью понятен, — говорил Акменра дальше. — Ожившие мертвецы помнят о радостях жизни, но не могут испытать их вновь. Обида и зависть к живущим заставляют их ненавидеть людей и вымещать на них свою злость. Поэтому Сесил и пугал вас мной, как древним злом. Так?

— Так, — кивнула Ребекка. — А ты?

— А я живой, опять же. И поэтому могу по ночам испытывать все радости жизни. Так уж, к слову о пульсе и кровотоке: у меня ещё эрекция бывает. Довольно-таки полноценная.

— Ы? — Ребекка покраснела. — И сейчас... есть?

— Сейчас нет, прости, пожалуйста. Видишь ли, в отсутствие эротического стимула...

— То есть как это — в отсутствие? — Ребекка неосознанно поправила кофточку на груди.

— Понимаешь ли, эээ... ну...

Акменра, замявшись, пересел на своё прежнее место, напротив. И только приготовился сказать что-то в своё оправдание, как дверь комнаты охраны распахнулась:

— Ак, ты здесь? Пойдём, стремянку подержишь, надо верхние витрины поправить. Ребекка, привет.

— Эротический стимул явился? — не осталась в долгу Ребекка, хитро посмотрев на фараона. Тот покраснел и смутился окончательно.

— Ларри, мы тут с Аком беседовали про нежить. Каюсь, я ошибалась! Если некто может так краснеть — он явно живой человек, и ещё какой живой! Ак, ну так что там насчёт стимула и эрекции?

— Какие у вас темы для беседы интересные, — хмыкнул Ларри. Потом подошёл к столу, взял кружку Акменра, отхлебнул из неё и закашлялся:

— Тьфу, Ак! Вот как можно пить такой сладкий чай?!

— Налей свой, — невозмутимо ответил фараон. — А то, понимаешь... Давай, расстегни, я переоденусь, а то держать стремянку в этих тряпках неудобно.

Ларри расстёгивал ускх, Ребекка смотрела на его спокойные привычные движения... и думала о своём.

Она — умная женщина, экскурсовод! — тоже в своё время поверила Сесилу: нежить, древнее зло. Четыре тысячи лет в саркофаге. А оказывается, там ночью — живой мальчишка. Уж неизвестно, как он проводил эти ночи до того, как его вместе со скрижалью доставили из Кембриджа, но потом... пятьдесят четыре года взаперти. И стучал, и кричал, и звал на помощь. И никто не помог. Только Ларри. И то, говорят, случайно.

Когда она опомнилась — то в свою очередь смутилась: Акменра стоял уже в джинсах и футболке.

— Что же ты, Ребекка, — поддел он беззлобно. — То подкатываешь ко мне что есть сил, а то совершенно не обращаешь внимания, что я при тебе раздеваюсь до трусов!

— Ты за шкафчиком переодевался, хватит девушку смущать, — Ларри отвесил ему в шутку лёгкий подзатыльник. — Пошли.

Ребекка посмотрела им вслед и подумала: правда, какой-то кошмар. Древнеегипетский фараон мало того что оживает каждую ночь, но еще и чай пьёт по-настоящему, и вместо исторически положенного схенти носит современные трусы и джинсы. Что вокруг творится?..

Она зажмурилась, вспомнила, как на смуглом запястье колотился пульс, потом допила свой остывший несладкий чай и отправилась домой.


	13. День 13. "Пятница, тринадцатое"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ник Дэйли  
> Таймлайн - после первого фильма, зима 2006-2007 гг, Нику 10 лет

"Пятница, тринадцатое"

***

Взрослые иногда такие странные. Вот, например, мама: «Ты ещё ребёнок, какие у тебя могут быть трудности в жизни?» И не объяснишь ей, что трудности — это не только когда на работе завал или когда со своим Доном опять поссорилась. Трудности — это ещё и если учительница придралась на пустом месте. Или старшие ребята опять гоготали вслед: «О, восходящая звезда хоккея, гыгы». Или одна девочка в классе взяла и заявила: «Дэйли, ты дурак!» А я-то всего-навсего хотел ей сказать, что у неё глаза красивые.

Сегодня папа берёт меня на работу, а даже и не хочется. Хочется залезть под плед с миской попкорна и пустить на компе какой-нибудь ужастик. Вот, кстати, мой любимый сериал: «Пятница, тринадцатое». Не тот, где про убийцу в хоккейной маске, а совсем старый, парни в классе говорят — олдскульный. Про антиквара, который продавал проклятые вещи.

— Пап, — спросил я, — ты на работе посмотришь со мной сериал с ужастиками?

Он глянул на меня и вздохнул:

— Не могу сегодня, приятель: как раз завал по уши. Но хочешь — Аку предложи? Он любит такие штуки. Кстати, надо сегодня ему тёплую одежду захватить.

Сейчас зима, в музее по ночам дубак — папа давно ворчит, что Макфи чокнулся на своей экономии. С другой стороны, директор ведь не знает, что по ночам в музее творится, и считает, что ночью греть там особо некого.

Поэтому папа сказал, что Аку нужно отнести тёплый домашний костюм и толстые носки, иначе он простудится.

Папа тоже иногда странный. Ему сто раз говорили, что Ак не может простудиться, а он всё равно. Хотя с другой стороны — всю ночь мёрзнуть тоже не особо приятно.

В общем, приехали мы в музей, папа сразу по делам своим убежал, а я в египетский зал отправился. Ак вылез:

— О, Ник, привет. А папа твой где?

Вот, тоже мне. Чуть что — сразу «где твой папа». Иногда кажется, что Ак у папы как второй ребёнок. Точнее, первый: он же меня старше. Но, в общем, я и не возражаю: мне давно хотелось брата старшего иметь.

— Дела у него, — говорю. — Вот, сразу переодевайся в это, — и ставлю пакет около саркофага. — А то папа переживает, что ты от холода весь синий.

Ак размотался до пояса, пялится себе на живот и хохочет:

— Синий? А я и не знал, что у твоего папы дальтонизм!

Вот как это у него получается? Никому на свете я не позволил бы над своим папой смеяться. А у него это так выходит... здорово и совсем не обидно.

— Переодевайся, — говорю. — Я пока пойду с охранниками твоими пообщаюсь.

Я тут решил в древнеегипетском языке практиковаться. С шакалами разговариваю. Мы уже выучили «Здрасьте» и «До свидания»: считаю, это вполне себе успех.

Возвращаюсь в зал, глянул — и тоже ржу, не могу удержаться. Ак спрашивает:

— Ты чего?

А я гогочу, аж икаю, и пальцем на него показываю:

— Корону! — говорю. — Корону сними!

Лопнуть же можно от смеха: домашний костюм, тёплые носки — и корона эта.

Он за голову схватился — и тоже давай хохотать:

— Привычка! Дурацкая!

В общем, проржались мы, и я спросил:

— Давай посмотрим сегодня сериал с ужастиками? Я попкорн принёс.

— Попкорн — это круто, — сказал Ак. Совсем осовременился, а до сих пор корону напяливает. — Сериал-то про что?

— Про одного мужика, антиквара. В обмен на богатство, магическую силу и бессмертие он должен продавать в своём магазине проклятые вещи.

— Да? — Ак странно посмотрел на меня. И тут я хлопнул себя по лбу: скрижаль! Она же тоже... как проклятая вещь. В обмен на бессмертие.

— Ак, я это...

— Великий Осирис, — он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. — У папы твоего дальтонизм, а у тебя что? Я хоть и древний, но понимаю, что кино — это выдумка. А ты про скрижаль подумал, что ли? Не-е. Я на свой счёт не принимаю. А в твоём сериале совсем ужасные ужастики есть?

Ооо, это сколько угодно! Говорящая кукла, например. Или разумный приёмник — брр! И вообще когда вещи заставляют человека убивать других людей — это кошмар. Я сколько смотрю, столько вздрагиваю. Вот и в этот раз мы в комнате охраны пустили это всё на ноуте, залезли под плед, я сижу — трясусь, то ли от страха, то ли от того, что всё-таки дубак в музее; Ак меня в плед замотал, мы миску попкорна на колени поставили и сидим. У меня сразу такое настроение стало — словно всё на свете могу.

Вот досмотрим, и я спрошу у Ака наконец, хотел бы он быть моим старшим братом. Почему-то мне кажется, что он согласится.


	14. День 14. Сова не принесет добра

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Акменра

"Сова не принесет добра" (совы)

***

Когда чувствуешь, что проснулся, первое желание — вытянуть руки. Вообще потянуться, размять мышцы. Ларри рассказывал: когда Ник был маленький, они так играли. «Потянись-потянись, поскорее проснись!» А теперь он мне это говорит, ага. Я усмехаюсь:

— Я тебе что, ребёнок, что ли?

— Упаси меня Ра, — смеётся он. И утыкается носом мне в волосы. Я сначала нервничал: мало ли чем они могут вонять после саркофага. Спрашивал: «Натром пахнет?» А он смеялся: «Пустыней! И тобой».

— Так я и говорю — натром, — упорствовал я. А он говорил, что я дурень несусветный и ничего не понимаю. В общем-то да, мне и сейчас порой кажется, что я ничего не понимаю.

А он до сих пор... иногда так дышит мне в волосы, что у меня мурашки по всему телу.

Сказал, что сегодня вечером задержится. Значит, сейчас мне выбираться самому.

Вытягиваю руки, крышка приподнимается: сажусь, отставляю ее в сторону. Почему у меня ощущение, что я в зале не один живой? Ладно шакалы, они по большому счету не считаются. Но...

Ой! Красота какая.

На бортике саркофага сидит большая белая сова.

— Привет, — улыбаюсь я. — Ты откуда здесь?

Сова смотрит на меня, наклонив голову, словно предлагает: ну, сам подумай.

Наверное, из полярной экспозиции. Там замок заедает и запирается через раз, надо будет Макфи сказать.

Вообще в прежние времена я бы испугался: у нас сова считалась птицей смерти. Не дай Осирис, если в дом залетит. Кстати, Камунра меня в детстве дразнил совой, потому что у меня глаза как у неё: круглые и светлые. Он сам темноглазый, как и родители, а я вот... неизвестно в кого. Он и смеялся надо мной:

— Сова! Сова!

Я когда Ларри про это рассказывал, он всё улыбался и говорил, что Камунра дурак. И ничего в глазах не понимает. Я в ответ говорю — правда же, кошмар, глаза как у совы! А он только смотрит на меня, и опять улыбается так странно. А потом обнимает и шепчет куда-то мимо уха:

— Замечательные у тебя глаза. Мне очень нравятся.

Я все время хотел возразить, что он... как это? не-объ-екти-вен в отношении меня, но у меня никогда не получалось. Потому что он в таких случаях начинает мне еще что-нибудь говорить, и я плыву весь, и заканчивается это предсказуемо, и я уже правда начинаю верить, что не такой уж я и страшный.

А сейчас эта сова смотрит на меня своими глазищами и тоже словно смеётся.

Я протягиваю руку и чешу ей шейку. А она жмурится и переступает мохнатыми ногами.

— Что, — говорю, — нравится тебе, когда вот тут чешут? Правильно. Мне тоже нравится.

Сова внезапно вспархивает и садится мне на плечо.

Ого, это же идея! Скоро в музее карнавал, решили разные костюмы придумывать. Я вот возьму и буду Гарри Поттером: у Тедди наверняка найдутся запасные очки, какая-нибудь мантия тоже в хранилище могла заваляться, а на плече у меня будет сидеть сова. А Ларри будет профессором Снейпом: мы ему в запасниках найдём длинный засаленный парик, а нос у него и свой отличный.

Вот кстати, он меня замучил этим носом. Как клюв у совы, говорит. Я ему отвечаю — отличный нос, мне очень нравится, а он опять:

— Из-за этого носа у меня на лице большими буквами написано, что я еврей. Старый.

— А у меня, — говорю, — на лице большими иероглифами написано, что я египтянин. Древний. Особенно днём написано, ха-ха-ха!..

А потом обнимаю его и рассказываю, что если его нос целоваться нам не мешает — значит, вообще всё хорошо, и тут обычно мы от этого носа отвлекаемся на другие части тела. Вот и прекрасно.

Сова опять вспархивает... и летит в галерею. А оттуда слышатся шаги.

— Ак? Ты уже встал?

Ларри. Я смотрю и расплываюсь в улыбке до ушей: сова и ему на плечо уселась, и клювом волосы ерошит. Да-да, правильно. К нему вообще все животные тянутся. Это значит, что он очень хороший человек.

Кстати, еще интереснее: пусть сова на плече у Снейпа сидит. Так ведь тоже можно, я читал.


	15. День 15. "Огород стережёт, не подходи - убьёт!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ник Дэйли  
> вбоквел ко [дню 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159/chapters/29092098) "Было бы болото, а черти будут"

"Огород стережёт, не подходи - убьёт!" (пугало)

 

***

Когда я наигрался с рыцарями в футбол, мы втроём сидели в комнате охраны. Какое-то время, как назло, на этажах было тихо. Вдруг, на моё счастье, наверху заорал мамонт.

— Пойду посмотрю. Поставьте пока чайник, — сказал папа и убежал.

Я собрался, досчитал про себя до пяти и спросил:

— Ак... можно, я расскажу тебе про пугало?

— Конечно, — он улыбнулся и встал. — Ты рассказывай, а я займусь чаем.

Я смотрел, как он управляется с чайником и прочей белибердой, и удивлялся про себя: довели фараона. Мало того, что он вообще приучился чай пить, так еще и готовить его не гнушается. Если папа попросил — без проблем, Ак сделает.

Так что... наверное, он поймёт.

— В общем, мы с ребятами играли в мячик в дедушкином огороде и уронили пугало.

— Это такой как бы человек, который отпугивает птиц?

— Ну да, — кивнул я. — Мы... это... случайно. А дедушка так ругался! Говорил — как вам не стыдно Джека обижать.

— Джека? — улыбнулся Акменра. — Так пугало зовут?

— Мы тоже поначалу удивились, — я сглотнул. — А дедушка мне потом сказал, что это пугало — его единственный настоящий друг. Ты же помнишь, это не родной мой дедушка, а двоюродный. Родной давно умер, ещё когда папа был маленький, а двоюродный — дедушка Питер — всю жизнь один живёт. А когда его спрашивают — почему, он отвечает, что ему и так хорошо, и на ферме он один справляется. А мне он рассказал...

— Что?

— Когда ему одиноко, он с Джеком разговаривает. А когда мы этого Джека поставили обратно на место — сказал: «Прости, старина, ребята нечаянно». И рубашку ему отряхнул... пугалу этому. Оно у него и правда так сделано: словно человек, лицо как настоящее, и рубашка... клетчатая. Выгоревшая вся, старая. Папа предлагал — давай, мол, я тебе свою рубашку для пугала оставлю, а то страх смотреть? А дедушка даже рассердился. Тебе, говорит, страх, а мне нормально. А потом, говорит, пугало и должно пугать.

— Любопытно. А дальше?

— Я подумал тогда, что дедушка... ну... головой уже тронулся: возраст, всё такое. С пугалами разговаривает! Рубашки им чистит! Извиняется перед ними! Это ж вообще...

Тут я посмотрел на Ака и прикусил язык. Мой папа ведь тоже... с мумиями дружит. Чаем их поит. По городу водит гулять. И тискается с ними за колонной, когда думает, что никто не видит.

Но Ак-то живой, а пугало... Но теперь я точно знаю: Ак поймёт. Он и сейчас опять улыбнулся, словно прочёл мои мысли про мумий. Но ничего не сказал.

— А через пару дней, вечером, когда папа уехал, мы с дедушкой книжки в шкафу решили разобрать. У него такие книжки есть, старинные, ого! И вдруг, смотрю, на одной из полок за книжками... фотография лежит. Знаешь, раньше фотографии на бумаге печатали. Когда я маленький был — на цветной, а когда папа ещё не родился — на чёрно-белой. И вот такая фотография: на ней... двое мужчин, в общем. А на одном — рубашка, как на пугале. Только новая.

Я опять сглотнул.

— Дедушка как увидел фотографию, прямо из рук у меня выхватил: «Нашлась!» А у самого аж слезы на глазах. Я успокаиваю его, мол — нашлась, хорошо же. И спрашиваю: кто это? А он говорит: «Это я, мне здесь тридцать лет. А это мой друг... Джек». Я такой: «Джек? Как пугало?» А дедушка грустно так отвечает: «Это пугало, как Джек. Сам-то Джек погиб... много лет назад. Мы с ним хорошие были друзья».

Я помолчал, потому что у меня перехватило горло. А потом взял и добавил:

— Понимаешь? Как вот ты с папой.

Ак кивнул. Молча.

— Потом дедушка сказал, что у Джека даже могилы нет. Он в этой... в авиакатастрофе разбился. А его мама... рубашку на память отдала. И дедушка, когда купил эту ферму, сделал себе Джека. Рубашку на него надел. И разговаривает с ним. Летом — на грядке, а зимой — в сарайчике.

Ак ещё раз кивнул. Тут уже я не выдержал:

— Пожалуйста, Ак, очень тебя прошу! Поедем хоть на несколько дней туда... к дедушке! Со скрижалью! Чтобы Джек... ожил! И с дедушкой... поговорил!

Ак вздрогнул, потом подошёл, сел со мной рядом. За плечи обнял. И сказал:

— Но теоретически твой папа может забрать скрижаль... без меня?

— Без тебя нельзя. Вдруг что не так пойдёт? Папа не справится.

— Справится уже, — сказал Ак негромко. А потом добавил: — Хотя, конечно, лучше со мной. Но, Ник... я даже не знаю, сможет ли ожить подобие человека, без сохранного тела, из... ммм... палок и соломы?

Я схватил его за руку и говорю:

— Ты же сам рассказывал: если у подобия человека есть имя, душа вернётся даже туда! И зачем в ваших гробницах вместе с мумиями делали маски и статуи: если мумия рассыплется от времени, душа сможет вернуться не в тело, а в его подобие! А чтобы она не запуталась, на статуе пишется имя умершего! А тут... рубашка на нём, и имя... тоже есть.

— Гмм, и правда, — Ак задумался. — А долго туда ехать?

Бинго! Я подскочил и затараторил:

— Несколько часов, на машине, мы за ночь вполне управимся, а дорога через лес, копов нет, документы никто не проверит, ты можешь человеком ехать, а то и папу за рулём подменить, ты же теперь умеешь, папа мне говорил!

Я собрал все силы, чтобы не разреветься, и сказал как можно твёрже:

— Дедушку жалко. Он... этого Джека, кажется... любил.

— Ладно, — Ак приготовился встать, но тут распахнулась дверь, и вошёл папа.

— Опять мамонта кормили каким-то де... эй, а что вы тут делаете, у вас чайник выкипел давно?

— Ларри, — сказал Ак, даже не среагировав на слова про чайник, — садись. Обсудить надо бы кое-что.


	16. День 16. Карнавальная резня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли

"Карнавальная резня"

***

Идею притащил, конечно, Ник. Он пришёл в диорамы, увидел там меня и заявил:

— Пап! В самом деле, кому нужен этот детский сад? Мы все взрослые люди. Карнавал на Хеллоуин — это не только костюмы, это ещё и ужасы, черепа, кости, кровища!

Я только молча вздохнул. Взрослые люди! У меня в тринадцать тоже были такие закидоны, я помню.

Но в диорамах уже радостно вопили:

— Правильно! Даёшь ужасы и кровищу!

— Я буду умирающим гладиатором, — важно сказал Октавиус. — Это как раз в тему. Всю жизнь мечтал быть гладиатором.

— Умирающим? — не сдержался я.

Император надулся и не ответил. Зато завопил Джед:

— А я буду первооткрывателем Запада, на которого напал медведь гризли! У меня и опыт есть, и шрам за ухом готовый! Только кровищи добавить!

Ох, ну точно детский сад. Куда деваться.

Пришёл в комнату охраны, и тут Ак мне:

— Ларри! Ну что, нашёл парик?

А я и забыл совсем. Я должен был сходить в хранилище и посмотреть, нет ли там парика для костюма Снейпа. А эти кровожадные меня отвлекли.

— Я ещё туда не дошёл, — буркнул я. — И знаешь, судя по всему, концепция изменилась. С подачи моего замечательного сына народ хочет не просто карнавал, а кровищу и резню. Не удивлюсь, если Аттила засадит себе стрелу прямо в череп, а Рузвельт... Хотя он, наверное, не будет заниматься такой ерундой.

Но тут в дверь постучали, и заглянул Рузвельт:

— Лоуренс? Я хотел спросить, у нас где-то была банка с красной краской. Я думаю, она понадобится... для костюмов.

— Тедди, — попятился я, — вам-то зачем?

— Как зачем, мальчик мой? Я буду изображать самого себя после покушения. Героя с пулей в груди. Ведь на Хеллоуин, как сказал Ник, нужны не просто костюмы, а ужасы и кровь?

Я молча выдохнул. И сказал:

— Одну банку я уже Нику выдал. Должно хватить.

Тедди кивнул и поинтересовался:

— Акменра, а ты, наверное, тоже будешь собой... в бинтах?

Я открыл рот, чтобы сказать «только через мой труп», но Ак уже ответил:

— Я, как и планировал, буду Гарри Поттером. Кстати, спасибо за очки.

— Мальчиком, который выжил? В этом есть своя логика, — улыбнулся Рузвельт и исчез. А я пошёл в хранилище искать парик.

В день карнавала все словно с ума сошли. Ник носился среди экспонатов, размахивал руками и орал:

— Больше ужасов! Больше кровищи!..

А потом увидел меня:

— Пап! Кровищи все-таки мало! Надо достать вторую банку краски!

— Хорошо, — кивнул я. Как говорится, если ты не можешь остановить процесс, постарайся его возглавить. — Приходи через полчаса.

Но, разумеется, забыл про чёртову банку со всей этой суетой, и вспомнил только тогда, когда мы с Аком уже облачились в свои костюмы.

— Пап! — ворвался Ник. — Давай банку, а то там умирающий гладиатор...

Сказав сквозь зубы пару добрых слов в адрес гладиатора и его присных, я разложил стремянку. Придётся прямо в костюмах.

— Ак, подержи? А ты, Ник, отойди, не мешайся.

Ник отошёл. А я прямо в костюме Снейпа — дурацкие штаны, рубашка, мантия и парик — полез на верхотуру за банкой. Стремянка шаталась, но меня это не беспокоило: Ак держал её крепко. Но тут я, практически добравшись до верха, наступил сам себе на мантию и споткнулся: банка вывернулась у меня из рук и полетела вниз.

Кажется, неплотно пригнанная крышка отошла ещё в полёте, но всё равно...

— Ак! — заорал я. Однако было поздно.

— Оёёй... — бормотал Ник, подойдя ближе.

— Что стоишь? — рявкнул я на него. — Полотенце неси!

Ник принёс полотенце и бумажные салфетки. А я смотрел на создавшуюся картину: Ак весь в краске, а на лбу у него — здоровенная ссадина, и вокруг неё тоже — то ли краска, то ли кровь.

Я сказал Нику:

— Беги и сообщи всем, что никакого карнавала не...

Но тут Акменра перебил меня:

— Почему это «не»? Столько стараний, и зазря? Нет уж, извини, Хранитель Бруклина, — он мягко отодвинул меня в сторону, одной рукой прижимая ко лбу взятое у Ника полотенце. — Карнавал будет, причём с кровищей. Ник, беги и скажи, что начало через пять минут!

Ошарашенный Ник кивнул и убежал. А я нахмурился:

— Что это ты раскомандовался? Посмотри на себя!

— Потому что я владелец скрижали, — он улыбнулся так, что у меня всё ворчание застряло в горле. — Знаешь, есть поговорка — не было бы радости, но горе помогло?

— Не было бы счастья, — поправил я.

Но он только отмахнулся:

— Поведёшь меня вот так, — и закинул одну руку мне на шею, вдоль плеч.

Когда мы вышли в холл, все замерли и уставились на нас. Потом раздался свист, топот и бурные аплодисменты, а Ник схватил мобильник и начал щелкать: только благодаря этим кадрам я потом понял, почему наше появление произвело такой фурор.

Мрачный, нахмуренный профессор Снейп тащил на себе взлохмаченного, забрызганного по самые уши кровью — то есть красной краской! — Мальчика-Который-Выжил с аутентичным шрамом во весь лоб.

Никакие умирающие гладиаторы, как сказал Ник, и рядом не валялись. И даже Тедди после это признал.


	17. День 17. Жаба (душит)

"Жаба ~~душит"~~

***

Незнакомка уставилась на Ларри сразу, как только он появился на пороге египетского зала. Большие влажные глаза смотрели пристально и холодно.

Господи, откуда она здесь?

Ларри поймал себя на том, что чувствует какую-то странную смесь из брезгливости, ужаса и интереса. Хотелось подойти поближе: взгляд странно притягивал. Хотелось заорать от раздражения во весь голос: ему, зрелому мужику, которого, казалось, не должны раздражать такие... экзотические прелести. Хотелось подбежать, отшвырнуть, завопить: «Убирайся отсюда ко всем чертям, сволочь такая».

А эта... важно сидела посреди экспозиции, взволнованно дыша: Ларри, как загипнотизированный, смотрел, как движется в такт дыханию её мягкое горло.

Акменра подошёл и улыбнулся:

— Ларри! Посмотри, какая красавица!

Красавица уставилась теперь на него, и всё молчала. Интересно, она вообще что-нибудь произносить умеет? Или тупо не понимает ничего?

— А мы с ней даже встречались, — продолжал улыбаться Акменра. — Перед самой моей коронацией, представляешь? Мне восемнадцать было тогда, взрослый мужик. И вот пошёл я на Нил купаться, иду по берегу...

— Без всего? — почему-то спросил Ларри. Чёрт знает, почему именно этот вопрос возник у него в голове.

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Акменра. — Я же купаться пришёл? И вдруг она из камышей, прямо на меня! Представляешь? Я даже испугался вначале!

Красавица, чёрт её подери, слушала и кивала. Молча. И дышала, как загнанная.

Ларри живо представил себе нильские берега, жаркое слепящее солнце и будущего фараона, идущего по песку... гмм... без всего. И эту заразу, которая вылетела на него из камышей!

— Я попятился и упал. А она — прямо на меня сверху!

Ларри покачал головой. Ничего себе, мальчика так напугать! Куда телохранители смотрели, интересно? Вот его там не было! Он бы этой заразе показал.

— Ну чего ты застыл, — Акменра снова улыбнулся. — Посмотри, правда, какая она! Богиня, просто богиня.

Ларри насупился и молчал.

— Так здорово, что её сюда привезли, — продолжал Акменра. — Без неё древнеегипетская экспозиция не та. А теперь она со мной будет, — он подошёл ближе к этой уродине и протянул руку. — Думаю, богиня не прогневается, если я прикоснусь к ней?

Последнюю фразу он сказал на своём языке, и эта дрянь поняла!..

— Куак, — сказала она мерзким голосом и прыгнула фараону на ладонь.

— Ты прекрасна, — усмехнулся Акменра, поднося ладонь почти к самому лицу. — А он тебя боится, посмотри-ка! Ты ему не нравишься!..

— Перестань, Ак, — Ларри почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит. — Если ты её ещё и поцелуешь, я больше никогда с тобой не...

— Да ты что, Хранитель Бруклина, как можно её целовать, это же богиня, — Акменра повернулся к Ларри и начал вещать, как заправский экскурсовод:

— Нильская лягушка — одно из самых популярных в Древнем Египте животных, воплощение Хекат — богини дождя, плодородия, зарождения новой жизни и воскрешения мёртвых. Последнее тебе должно быть особенно интересно, я полагаю! Кстати, именно как символы воскрешения нильские лягушки часто мумифицировались вместе с мёртвыми. Думаю, что у меня в гробнице тоже могла быть такая. Интересно, эту вот мумифицированную нашли или сделали копию? Посмотришь завтра днём, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — ошарашенно кивнул Ларри. Господи, гадость какая. Но... раз уж она символизирует воскрешение мёртвых и новую жизнь, и если Ак настолько ей обрадовался — чёрт с ней, в конце концов. Пусть сидит.


	18. День 18. Байки из склепа

"Байки из склепа" (склепы, гробницы и их обитатели)

 

***

В саркофаге действительно довольно-таки душно. И тесно. И темно. Ларри некстати думает: как в гробу.

Конечно! Именно в гробу и есть.

Пахнет какой-то затхлой сыростью, и это странно: Ак ведь говорил — мумии высушенные. Но всё равно ощущения... невесёлые.

Тело замотано в бинты, руки, правда, отдельно, но это ничего не решает. Места не хватает даже почесать нос. Или поправить что-нибудь. Не говоря уже обо всём остальном. Если приподнять голову — можно приложиться лбом об крышку, и только. Повернуться на бок? Даже не смешите.

Ларри начинает ощущать, что на грудь будто опускают камень. В глазах какая-то резь — песок? пыль? — а если их закрыть, то совсем...

Сколько времени прошло? Неизвестно. Ориентироваться можно только по ударам собственного сердца. Но оно от нехватки кислорода начинает колотиться как бешеное, и вот-вот собьётся с ритма.

А то и остановится.

В этот момент снаружи слышится возня, и крышка поднимается:

— Хватит, экспериментатор. Вылезай.

— Ак, — сердито говорит Ларри, выпутываясь из бинтов, — я же тебя просил: до утра.

— Ты просил, да. А я твою просьбу не выполнил, — отвечает Акменра. — Неподготовленному человеку вполне хватит нескольких минут. Потом... могут начаться проблемы. И если затянуть — то необратимые.

Ларри прислушивается к тому, как молотит пульс и сбоит сердце, и усмехается: опять этот мальчишка прав. И откуда он столько всего знает?

— Так расскажи, Хранитель Бруклина, в чем был смысл эксперимента?

Ларри больше не может молчать. Он слишком много всего передумал там... внутри.

— В том, что я всё-таки сволочь, — бурчит он себе под нос. Но у Ака очень хороший слух:

— В каком смысле?

— Два дня, — повторяет Ларри вполголоса. — Два лишних дня!

И на удивление — Ак понимает.

— Брось, — отмахивается он одной рукой, протягивая вторую, чтобы помочь Ларри выбраться из саркофага. — Эти два дня по сравнению с пятьюдесятью годами ранее — тьфу. Так что...

— А если бы не Сесил? Если бы он не спёр скрижаль и не закрыл нас с Ником тут?

— Да вылезай уже, — усмехается Акменра. — Если честно — я сам об этом думал. И насколько я тебя знаю — ты бы и без Сесила больше двух дней не протянул.

— В каком смысле? — Ларри ловит себя на том, что невольно копирует интонации.

— В том, что... ты ведь слышал, как я оттуда кричал?

— Слышал, — вздыхает Ларри, усаживаясь на борт саркофага. — Но Тедди мне сказал, что там древнее зло, и вообще. А я, дурак, его послушал!

— Ну... ты не дурак, ты новый работник, — говорит Акменра. — Кстати, я ведь тоже слышал, как он тогда: «Вопи-вопи, фараон, пятьдесят четыре года вопишь, и сегодня не выберешься!» Помнишь, вы приходили с ним, и он тебе всё рассказывал? Я же тогда как раз был живой.

— Эээ... — Ларри краснеет по самые уши, но Акменра смеётся и поясняет:

— Так вот, ты наверняка формально с ним согласился, но в глубине души озадачился. Верно?

— Угу...

— И я даже знаю — чем. Если это древнее зло, разве может оно кричать — помогите? Тем более по-английски.

— И ещё так... — вырывалось у Ларри. Он вздрогнул.

Если Акменра спросит «так — это как?» — Ларри ведь не сможет ответить. У него перехватит горло, слова застрянут в нём, и язык не повернётся, что называется.  
Потому что...

Так кричит зверь, застрявший в капкане. Так кричит ребёнок, которого кто-то большой и страшный тащит неизвестно куда. Так кричит человек, которому жить осталось несколько минут.

Ларри не знает, как объяснить. Как сказать, что этот крик — «Пожалуйста, помогите кто-нибудь!» — снился ему потом целый месяц. Даже тогда, когда уже можно было утыкаться Аку в волосы и бормотать: «Господи, как хорошо, что всё кончилось».

Однако Акменра словно и это чувствует:

— В общем, предполагаю, ты бы послушал-послушал мои вопли, а потом бы плюнул, пришёл и открыл крышку безо всякого там Сесила.

Ларри прислушивается к себе и понимает: Ак опять прав.

— И откуда ты столько всего про меня знаешь?..

— Догадайся, — усмехается фараон. Правитель земли его предков, чёрт бы подрал их всех вместе с этими саркофагами, магией скрижали и прочим.

Ясное дело: отвечать «просто я тебя люблю» — банальщина. Как в дамских романах. Недостойно правителя, вашу мать.

Но с другой стороны — он-то, Ларри Дэйли, не правитель. А ему эти слова тоже кажутся банальными. Он скажет это иначе.

— Я собью замки, — говорит Ларри. — Долотом. К чёртовой матери. Чтобы больше никогда...

— А потом тебя уволят за порчу экспоната, — отвечает Акменра. — И это в лучшем случае. Но — смотри: если вот эти петли приподнять, а сюда и сюда натолкать каких-нибудь деревяшек, то опустить их будет уже нельзя. И получится: формально замок есть, а фактически — не работает. Это тебя успокоит?

— Зубочистки, — ошарашенно моргает Ларри. — Ак, ты гений.  
  
— Я правитель земли моих предков и так далее, — смеётся Акменра. — А ещё... я тебя люблю, Ларри Дэйли, хоть это и банальщина, как ты говоришь. И снимай наконец эти бинты, тебе не идёт!

 


	19. День 19. Обитатели кошмаров

"Обитатели кошмаров" (всё, что превращает сны в кошмары)

***

Когда день не задался, хочется скорее попасть на работу.

Вот как сегодня, например. Утром в автобусе Ларри наступили на больной палец, потом выяснилось, что дома кончился кофе, потом соседи за стенкой начали выяснять отношения, потом позвонила бывшая жена с претензиями... В таком настроении к вечеру нужно брать ноги в руки и бежать в музей. Там теперь есть то, что в момент ставит Ларри на ноги.

Вообще ночной сторож обязан утром закрывать саркофаг с мумией. А перед этим убедиться, что мумия там лежит. То есть Ларри каждое утро вынужден был наблюдать, как Акменра… умирает у него на руках. Потому что — как можно опускать крышку, когда он там внутри ещё живой? Нет, только постфактум. И в процессе — как его одного бросишь?

«Я просто засыпаю», — говорил Ак. Ларри при этом думал: хорошо, что ты со стороны не видишь своего засыпания.

Это выматывало так, что пару раз хотелось сдаться и сбежать. Но потом Ларри — изобретатель он или нет, в конце концов? — внезапно подумал: а почему нельзя наоборот? Если в его обязанности входит глядеть, как живой человек превращается в мумию, почему нельзя — как мумия превращается в живого человека? Прийти в зал минут за пять до заката, отставить в сторону крышку — замки уже давно не закрываются, — дождаться момента, когда засветится скрижаль. И потом смотреть, как постепенно разглаживается пергаментная кожа, как начинает подниматься от дыхания грудь, как вздрагивают ещё не поднятые веки.

В первый раз, когда Ларри так сделал, он не выдержал, наклонился и поцеловал сначала один пока не открытый глаз, потом второй. А затем сказал шёпотом:

— Уджай, мервете.

«Привет, любимый».

Ларри вообще мог бы подрабатывать как уникальный специалист, говорящий на староегипетском классическом, — разве что больше не с кем ему говорить.

Ак тогда вздрогнул от неожиданности, открыл глаза и пробормотал:

— Во имя Ра... Это ты?

— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Ларри, — это дедушка Хеопс!

Акменра поморгал, потом приподнялся, схватил Ларри за затылок, притянул ближе и начал целовать — куда попадёт. Глаза, нос, щеки, потом нашёл губы, потом языком в рот — Ларри чувствовал, что его тоже начинает забирать, и еле ухитрился произнести:

— Ты меня сейчас в саркофаг уронишь!

Но услышал в ответ:

— И Осирис с ним: так мы ещё не пробовали.

Ларри был согласен — Осирис с ним, с саркофагом, и готов был уже упасть сверху, но от галереи послышался цокот копыт, и зычный голос возвестил:

— Лоуренс, ты здесь? Наши друзья в диорамах устроили стрелковые соревнования!..

Ларри выругался про себя, развёл руками и пошёл разбираться.

Потом решили, что для всяких интимных дел больше подходит время поближе к утру, когда экспонаты поуспокоились. А вечернее пробуждение стало привычным ритуалом: видеть, как в тело возвращается жизнь, целовать полузакрытые веки и — «уджай, мервете» — лёгким выдохом.

Так обычно начиналась очередная ночь.

Но сегодня Ларри ехал на работу с куда более боевым настроем. Осирис с ними, с экспонатами! Он чертовски соскучился, жизнь казалась ему полным дерьмом, и сейчас он с удовольствием рухнет в саркофаг, если его пригласят: а его пригласят, он даже не сомневался! В конце концов, они с Аком еще не хихикали на предмет утренней эрекции — или тут надо говорить «вечерней»?

Подобные мысли лезли Ларри в голову всю дорогу: приехал он в результате сильно заранее, обошёл этажи, проверил все замки и задвижки, а еще оставил Тедди записку. Мол, задержусь, просьба присмотреть за народом в первые полчаса-час.

А потом отправился в египетский зал. Снял крышку, отставил в сторону, уселся рядом и начал смотреть.

Прошла минута... другая... третья... засветилась скрижаль.

Ничего не происходило.

Ларри поднялся, глянул на часы. Потом на стену: скрижаль сияла, что твой прожектор, но в саркофаге не менялось ничего. Пустые глазницы, оскаленные зубы, обтянутый сухой кожей череп.

Ларри потряс головой, потом осторожно коснулся высохшего плеча:

— Ак?..

Тишина.

Пол под ногами закачался, как на аттракционе.

— Ак! — закричал Ларри во весь голос.

Вернее — хотел закричать, но горло перехватило: послышалось только сдавленное сипение.

«Нужно проверить остальных», - он бросился вон из зала.

В холле вовсю бегали экспонаты, и это был ужас. Если бы не ожил никто — было бы не так страшно. Значит — сбойнуло на общем уровне, и есть шанс, что... А сейчас? Сейчас как быть?

Ларри даже не услышал, как подъехал Рузвельт:

— Лоуренс, что с тобой? На тебе лица нет!

— Ак, — выдохнул Ларри. Рузвельт покачал головой и направил Техаса в египетский зал.

Там всё было по-прежнему. Скрижаль сияла на стене, мумия лежала в саркофаге.

— О, боже, — пробормотал Тедди.

А Ларри опустился у саркофага на колени и вцепился в каменный борт.

— Ак, — позвал он негромко.

Отчаяние было таким, что хотелось колотиться лбом о камень. Ещё и Тедди подошёл, положил руку на плечо:

— Мальчик мой. Видимо... всё. Он больше не...

Ларри вздрогнул и резко выдохнул:

— Нет.

Тут горло отпустило, и он заорал что есть сил:

— Ак! Ты слышишь меня? Ак!!!

Ему уже было наплевать на Рузвельта, да и на весь остальной музей.

— Тише, тише, Лоуренс, — Тедди норовил оттащить его, расцепить сжатые пальцы, но никак не мог.

А потом в глазах потемнело.

Когда Ларри очнулся, то увидел грязно-белый, в разводах, потолок комнаты охраны. И снова зажмурился.

— Ох, слава Осирису, — произнёс рядом знакомый голос. — Ларри… ты так кричал. Тебе кошмар приснился?

Боже правый. Сейчас он откроет глаза, и выяснится, что ему мерещится. Что он сошёл с ума.

Но в следующее мгновение его легко поцеловали сперва в один закрытый глаз, потом в другой. А потом прошептали на ухо:

— Уджай, мервете. Не бойся. Я здесь.

Ларри приподнялся:

— Ак? Что это было вообще?

— Ты... как это говорится? Вырубился, — улыбался Акменра. — Был такой усталый, что просто ужас. Я проснулся, встал… а ты рядом сидя спишь! Я отвёл тебя сюда, уложил и пошёл по этажам вместе с Тедди. Потом вернулся и услышал... как ты кричишь.

Ларри молча тёр лицо ладонями.

— Расскажи, что тебе приснилось. Я куда-то делся?

— Ты... не ожил. Скрижаль светится, а ты... не...

— Вот этого не может быть, — сказал Акменра. — Запомни. Если засветилась скрижаль, а я не ожил — значит, тебе опять снится кошмар. Слышишь? Иди сюда. Я здесь, дверь заперта, и… Осирис с ними со всеми.


	20. День 20. Безумные доктора

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Получилась третья часть своеобразной кроссоверной трилогии с сериалом "Доктор Хаус". Автор ненавязчиво рекомендует предварительно ознакомиться с первой частью - ["Диагностика"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12750924) и со второй - [ "Не по инструкции" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12752334) .
> 
> "Уджай, мервете" - "привет, любимый" на староегипетском классическом. В условном чтении.
> 
> Предупреждение: в тексте встречаются нецензурные выражения.

"Безумные доктора"

***

— Есть такой старый пошлый анекдот, — усмехнулся Хаус. — Про попугая. «Оторвите мне голову, но я должен это увидеть».

— Голову, наверное, мы не будем? — отозвался Акменра. — Это слишком мрачно. И потом, от лекаря не должно быть секретов!..

Ларри подумал, что Хаус немного странно себя ведёт на этот раз. Не хамит, не требует — скорее просит. Как умеет.

Ну что ж.

— Два момента, — сказал Ларри. — Первое: ничего не трогать руками и не дёргаться.

— Хорошо.

— И ещё: если хочешь посмотреть и вторую серию тоже, в промежутке... не напиваться.

Тут с Хауса слетело его смирение:

— С чего это ты взял?

— Знаю. Поэтому до вечера предлагаю побыть у меня дома. Интернет, книги, кофе... по крайней мере, лучше, чем в гостинице. И на глазах.

— Ты боишься, что я всё-таки надерусь? — фыркнул Хаус. — Я врач! Я и не такое видел!

— Не такое — охотно верю, — кивнул Ларри. — А вот именно такое — вряд ли.

Он посмотрел на часы:

— Пора.

Когда дошли до египетской галереи, Хаус аж вздрогнул:

— Что это у вас так пищит?

— Таймер. Ак, давай поторопимся, что-то заболтались сегодня, — Ларри ускорил шаг, фараон поспешил за ним. — Раздевайся пока, а я стульчик принесу... нашему гостю.

Хаус с непривычной растерянностью смотрел за происходящим: как сторож ловко расстёгивает на фараоне его широкий воротник и уходит куда-то вглубь зала, пока Ак продолжает уже самостоятельно сбрасывать свои одежды на пол, а потом лезет в саркофаг.

— Присаживайтесь, сэр, — Ларри поставил около саркофага стул. — Я обычно на бортике сижу, а ты с непривычки... грохнуться можешь.

Хаус хотел ответить какой-нибудь резкостью, но передумал. Прошло не больше минуты, и в зале стало темнее.

— Мать твою, — пробормотал Хаус, не отводя взгляда от саркофага. А потом вскочил, роняя трость, и...

— Сидеть! — Ларри даже привстал с бортика, чтобы загородить саркофаг собой.

Хаус помотал головой и сел. Ему было нехорошо.

Да, верно, он врач, видел много всякой ерунды и прочих ужасов. Но это...

Вот только что, буквально недавно, он беседовал с человеком: осматривал его, считал пульс, говорил ему о его собственном здоровье и прочих моментах, хихикал над ним и над его партнёром на предмет нецелевого использования смазки и отпускал прочие интимные шуточки — врачу ведь можно? — а теперь видит, как этот самый человек медленно превращается в труп. В мумифицированный.

Лицо становится высохшим черепом. Улыбка — оскалом. Истончаются волосы, проступают рёбра, скрючиваются пальцы. А самое страшное — угнетение дыхания. Да, человек вроде бы... просто засыпает. Но врачу невыносимо слышать, как всё реже и беспорядочнее становятся вдохи — и ничего не делать.

Ларри подошёл, тронул за плечо:

— Как дела?

— Чёрт, — сказал Хаус. — Это же просто ёб вашу мать.

— Я предупреждал, — ответил Ларри вполголоса.

— И ты так... каждый раз?

— Седьмой год уже, — пожал плечами Ларри. — Иногда за руку его держу. Иногда разговариваю. А что делать? Не бросать же одного.

— И как ты не свихнулся до сих пор?

— Потому что моя главная задача — дожить до вечера. И вечером прийти. Вот мы с тобой сегодня придём, и ты увидишь вторую серию.

— И ведь ты был прав: так хочется после этого дерябнуть чего-нибудь крепкого!

— Могу предложить кофе, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Пошли.

 

***

— Ишь ты, — буркнул Хаус на пороге кухни, разглядывая кофемашину. — Какой агрегат! Даже у меня такого нет.

— Тебе, наверное, и не нужно: ты в больнице кофе пьёшь? А мы... тут в основном. Макфи не разрешает ставить кофемашину на работе: чёрт знает, почему.

Хаус даже не спросил, кто такой Макфи. Его заинтересовало другое:

— Мы?..

— Я и Ак. А что?

— Ты его сюда водишь?

Ларри кивнул и заулыбался:

— Представляешь, он, когда первый раз пришёл, всё удивлялся, как тут мало места!

— К дворцам небось привык? — скорчил презрительную мину Хаус.

— Он сказал, что здесь лучше, — Ларри достал чашки, запустил кофемашину, та зафырчала. Гость подошёл ближе:

— А это что ещё за анус, вид спереди?

И потыкал пальцем в корпус агрегата. Ларри пожал плечами:

— Ну... кому что, как говорится! Это вообще-то иероглиф «день» — круг с точкой посередине. А вот эта закорючка рядом значит — хороший, приятный. Вместе получается — доброе утро. Это Ак написал. Я ему говорил — пиши тогда «добрый вечер», а он мне говорит — это я тебе пишу... Держи, — он протянул чашку.

Хаус дождался, пока хозяин тоже сядет с чашкой за стол, прищурился и сказал:

— Дэйли, ты знаешь, какой у тебя диагноз? Ты — влюблённый идиот. И боюсь, что это не лечится.

— Я тоже боюсь, — Ларри поболтал ложкой в чашке. — Да... наверное, и не надо.

— В твоём случае — видимо, да. В общем, показывай, где у тебя тут интернет, а сам иди спать. Вон, носом уже клюёшь.

 

***

— Гмм, а почему на этот раз с другой стороны?

— А теперь ты мне будешь мешать, — Ларри подтащил стул к саркофагу. — У нас традиция. Правду сказать — довольно интимная, но как уже упоминалось, от врача не должно быть секретов.

— Я надеюсь, вы не трахаться тут будете при мне?

— Не надейся, — Ларри ехидно улыбнулся. — Не будем.

Потом снял крышку и посмотрел на часы:

— Садись.

По залу разлился яркий свет. Хаус, не отрываясь, пялился в саркофаг: у него натурально захватывало дух.

Мумия становилась человеком.

Человек задышал и вздрогнул. Ларри наклонился к нему:

— Уджай, мервете, — и поцеловал сперва в один закрытый глаз, потом в другой.

Хаус нахмурился: что за тарабарщина? А, ну да, наверное, на этом самом... мёртвом языке. При таком диагнозе — влюблённый идиотизм в острой стадии — его уже ничего бы не удивило. Но седьмой год?

Обычно острая стадия столько не длится.

Акменра тем временем уже сел в саркофаге:

— О, доктор! Добрый вечер!

— Хоть со мной тут здороваются по-понятному, — проворчал Хаус. — Слава богу.

— Ну, как? — фараону было откровенно весело. — Впечатляет?

— Ёб твою мать, Ак, — выдохнул Хаус. — Вот просто ёб твою мать!

Акменра недоуменно посмотрел на Ларри:

— В каком смысле?..

— Это непереводимое выражение, — ответил тот. — Доктор с твоей мамой пока не знаком.

Хаус слушал, как они ржут, и хотел задать Аку массу вопросов: что он при этом чувствует, как это вообще происходит, возможно ли навешать на него кучу датчиков в это время или засунуть в аппарат МРТ... Но, наверное, это всё когда-нибудь потом.

В первую очередь эти впечатления надо переварить, ёб вашу мать, в самом деле.


	21. День 22. Призраки говорят "дратути"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ник Дэйли  
> Сиквел ко [дню 15](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12753159/chapters/29092149) "Огород стережёт, не подходи - убьёт!"

"Призраки говорят "дратути""

***

Тёмные деревья на обочине так и пролетали мимо. Через час я не выдержал и сказал с заднего сиденья:

— Пап, не гони. Мы до рассвета вполне к дедушке успеем.

— До рассвета мы должны успеть пересечь границу штата, — мрачно ответил отец. И опять уставился на дорогу, не сбавляя скорости.

— Но, Ларри, — предложил Ак, — если что, я вполне могу... перебраться в багажник.

— Именно. Копы на границе штатов документы обычно проверяют только у водителя. На пассажиров им начхать, если они не в розыске. А после частенько просят открыть багажник.

— А там тру-уп! — завыл я, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

— А не хочешь — бесценный артефакт, который я спёр из музея и удрал? Лет на пять закроют. И поди доказывай, что...

Он отмахнулся и хмыкнул:

— Да и не поместится Ак в багажнике.

Я благоразумно заткнулся. Увы, когда дело касается Ака — папа иногда перестаёт мыслить логически.

Но как бы то ни было, волновался он зря: до рассвета мы успели даже к дедушке. Он открыл ворота, пробурчал «носит вас в такую рань» и спросил:

— Есть хотите?

Я хотел. И честно об этом заявил. А папа помотал головой и сказал:

— Познакомься, дядя Пит, это... мой коллега. Мы вместе работаем.

Дедушка посмотрел на Ака, потом на папу и усмехнулся:

— Понятно! Есть-то будете?

— Нет, спасибо. Спа-ать! — папа ненатурально зевнул и потащил Ака в дом. Всё-таки иногда он мыслит логически: до рассвета оставалось минут пятнадцать, а дедушка любит поболтать.

— Дед, — спросил я уже на кухне, — а у тебя здоровье... как? Сердце там... не шалит?

— Чего это ты вдруг? Хочешь ферму унаследовать?

— Да ну тебя, — отмахнулся я. — просто... Ходят слухи, что у вас тут водятся призраки.

— Призраки? Да иди ты. И при чем тут моё сердце, а?

— Ну... вдруг ты увидишь призрака? Что ты будешь делать?

—Смотря по обстоятельствам, — дедушка прикрутил огонь и сел за стол. — Может, сковородкой его огрею. Или скажу — чур меня! Или через левое плечо плюну. Или, — он хитро подмигнул, — пойму, что последняя кружечка пива была уже лишняя.

Тут пришёл папа:

— Я тоже решил перекусить. Не возражаете?

— Вовсе нет, — дедушка пожал плечами. — А коллега твой где? Пусть тоже завтракать идёт.

— Да спит он. Устал в дороге.

Я посмотрел в окно: пока мы с дедушкой болтали — давным-давно рассвело.

***

— Слушай, Ник, — сказал дедушка днём, — а коллега папы твоего, смотрю, здоров спать! Как утром отрубился, так и не вышел до сих пор. Ни обедать, ничего! Ты это, скажи ему, если что: я того... не кусаюсь.

— Да ну, дед! Просто устал человек. У них на работе такой месяц трудный был — ревизии, проверки... Папа, наоборот, нервничает и у него бессонница, а вот Ак...

— Странное имечко какое, — усмехнулся дедушка. — Иностранец, что ли?

— Ну... типа да, — кивнул я.

— То-то смотрю: лицо у него не нашенское. Ладно, пусть выспится в первый день, тут кислород, всё такое, акклиматизация небось! Давно он к нам-то переехал?

Я решил замять разговор, потому что врать не хотелось, а правду — как сказать? Что Ак «у нас» с тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмого года, когда еще не только меня и папы, но и самого дедушки в проекте не было?

Тем временем дело шло к вечеру. Дед увлечённо рассказывал про свою бурную молодость, когда в комнате запищало.

Таймер!..

А потом в дом постучали, и на пороге показался незнакомый мужчина средних лет в клетчатой рубашке:

— Извините, кажется... эээ... Питер?!

— Джек, — выдохнул дедушка и схватился за сердце.

***

Мы все сидели за большим столом на веранде.

— Вот оно как, а я-то думал — ты призрак!.. — хохотал дедушка, обнимая Джека за плечи.

— Какой призрак! — смеялся Джек в ответ. — Как только что выяснилось — я пугало! Ну, Пит, ты всегда меня очень любил!..

Дед странно кашлянул и посмотрел Джеку в лицо:

— Да, знаешь ли. Я всегда тебя... очень любил. Только не успел сказать. Вот теперь... говорю.

— А я ведь к тебе летел, — так же негромко ответил Джек. — Развёлся, документы оформил... и полетел. Думал — сюрприз будет. Прилечу и скажу: Пит, делай что хочешь, но я вот... весь твой, значит. Можешь морду мне набить!

Какое-то время длилась пауза. Потом дедушка посмотрел на папу и Ака:

— Сколько, говорите, у нас времени?

— До шести утра, — папа снял с руки часы. — Без четверти шесть запищит сигнал. Джек в шесть утра должен оказаться там, где... А, хотя без разницы. Но часы все равно возьмите.

Дедушка взял часы, и они с Джеком ушли на второй этаж. А я тоже пошёл к себе, спать.

***

Когда я проснулся и прибрёл на кухню — на плите попыхивал чайник, дед мешал что-то в кастрюле, а папа читал книжку.

— Слушай, племянничек, — спросил дедушка, — а твой-то приятель чего днём не выходит?

Папа глянул на него и отложил планшет:

— Пойдём.

Они пошли в комнату, а потом из-за двери раздалось:

— А-а-а... твою же старую калошу!..

Дедушка вернулся на кухню побледневший.

— Это что ж значит... тоже всё хреновина эта ваша?

— Да, — кивнул папа. — У тебя пугало, а у меня... вот, — он развёл руками и улыбнулся.

— Иностранец, значит, — усмехнулся дед. — Вот ети же пассатижи, как жизнь закручена. Но... без хреновины этой оно никак?

Папа покачал головой.

— Наши призраки, выходит дело, — дедушка вздохнул. — По ночам к нам приходят. И давно вы так... ночами-то?

— Три года. Через месяц будет.

— А Ник?

— Знает. Они друзья.

— Боже правый... А скажи по правде, каково это — призрака любить?

Они словно забыли, что я рядом сижу. Я хотел вскочить и заорать, что Ак никакой не призрак, и вообще!.. Но не успел. Папа сказал:

— Живого, дядя Пит. Живого любить. Это самое важное.

Дед опять вздохнул... а потом глянул пристально:

— А ведь вы уедете с хреновиной своей, и Джек больше не?..

— Вот поэтому я и возражал, — ответил папа. — Но они меня уговорили.

Дедушка помолчал, а потом решительно стукнул кулаком по столу:

— И правильно уговорили. Я ведь... сказал ему, что хотел. И он мне сказал. И впереди ещё целых шесть ночей. Вы ведь на седьмой день уезжаете?

— На седьмую ночь, — поправил папа. — Днём сложно. Ак в багажнике не помещается.

Дедушка улыбнулся:

— Вот нам с Джеком и хватит. А там, глядишь, ещё на какой праздник заглянете.


	22. День 24. "Да чтоб тебя!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ребекка Хатман  
> Примечание: автор так и не смог (хотя очень старался) найти англоязычный аналог известной детской приговорки про кошечку и собачку, но все-таки уверен, что такой аналог есть.

""Да чтоб тебя!" (проклятья)"

***

_Любите при свечах. Танцуйте до гудка.  
Живите - при Сейчас, любите - при Всегда.  
Цари? Ищи-свищи! Дворцы сминаемы.  
А плечи всё свежи и несменяемы._

_Когда? При царстве чьём? Не ерунда важна,  
а важно, что пришёл. Что ты в глазах влажна.  
Зелёные в ночах такси без седока...  
Залётные на час, останьтесь навсегда.  
(с)_

 

Группа подобралась на диво адекватная. Не разбредались, не шумели, ничего не хватали руками. Слушали внимательно, задавали вопросы. Мечта, да и только.

А в египетском зале одна девушка вдруг спросила:

— Расскажите, пожалуйста, о проклятиях древних фараонов?

Удивляет такая формулировка, если честно. Древние фараоны! Можно подумать, они бывают современные. Ну... у нас, скорее всего, единственный и неповторимый экземпляр.

И когда я про него вспомнила — потом по ассоциации в голове всплыло, как они с Ларри недавно хохотали как раз над этой темой. И стало ясно, что нужно отвечать.

— Так называемое проклятие фараонов якобы настигнет каждого, кто откроет гробницу, — сказала я. — Это преимущественно связывается со случаями смерти, которые якобы случились в течение нескольких следующих лет после обнаружения египтологом Говардом Картером могилы Тутанхамона в тысяча девятьсот двадцать втором году. Однако научные исследования и элементарные факты отрицают эту теорию и магическую природу проклятий. Во многом формирование легенды о проклятии произошло благодаря журналистам и писателям, воодушевлённым шумихой вокруг обнаружения могилы Тутанхамона.

Группа притихла. А я неслась дальше:

— Говард Картер, который, казалось бы, первым должен был пасть жертвой «проклятия», умер только через шестнадцать лет после вскрытия гробницы, и было ему шестьдесят четыре года, что в те времена считалось довольно почтенным возрастом. Естественных причин его смерти не отрицают и сами адепты «проклятия». Дочь второго исследователя, Карнавона, несмотря на то, что спускалась в гробницу одной из первых и присутствовала при открытии саркофага, благополучно прожила почти восемьдесят лет. А её старший брат, ещё одна потенциальная мишень проклятия, умер на девяностом году жизни. Оба имели детей, и потомки лорда Карнавона по обеим линиям здравствуют и в настоящее время.

Я оглядела слушателей и подытожила:

— Вообще египтологи подчёркивают, что в египетской религиозной и магической практике вообще не было самого понятия «проклятия», а великое множество людей, занимавшихся вскрытием гробниц помимо гробницы Тутанхамона, не испытывало в связи с этим никаких проблем мистического характера.

Девушка кивнула, пробормотав «спасибо», и я повела группу дальше.

А потом, в перерыве, почему-то задумалась.

Я вчера пришла совсем рано: соскучилась по живым экспонатам. И услышала, как Акменра говорит Ларри:

— И фильтры для кофеварки купи, пожалуйста?

Я подумала: ну, умора. Ведут себя как супруги со стажем, обхохочешься.

Они дома поставили навороченную кофемашину. Хотели на работу такую же, но Макфи запретил — материальная ответственность и всё такое. Ларри долго недоумевал — какая ответственность, если он эту кофемашину на свои деньги купит? Но в итоге плюнул — спорить с директором себе дороже — и притащил в комнату охраны дешёвую кофеварку с бумажными фильтрами. Видимо, они кончились: Ларри часто забывает о таких вещах, и Аку приходится напоминать.

А потом я поймала себя на мысли: я думаю о них так, словно они два обычных человека, которые вместе живут и работают. А на деле...

Проклятие фараона настигнет каждого, кто откроет гробницу.

Ак ещё хохотал, помнится, что «это не наш случай, Хранитель Бруклина только отпер замки, а крышку выбил я сам!» А Ларри кивал, пытаясь сохранять серьёзный вид, и пялился на Ака с таким лицом, что мне хотелось реветь.

Интересно, они притворяются на людях или реально не понимают, что это тоже — проклятие?

Каждое утро расставаться. Вместе только по ночам. Эта скрижаль сама как проклятье фараона — старого фараона Меренкаре: Ак должен был провести вечность в замкнутом помещении вместе с родителями. А если не захотел — значит, пусть полюбит того, кто рядом будет только от заката до рассвета. Пока жив.

Вечером я спросила:

— Ларри, а ты веришь в проклятия фараонов?

Он рассмеялся:

— Верю! Знаешь, вчера Ак неслабо ударился коленом и ругался по-своему. Там так-кие были проклятия!

— О! А ты уже понимаешь?

— Конечно. И довольно много.

— А он тоже чему-то у тебя научился?

— Даже и не знаю. Разве что — вот вчера как раз мы смеялись: древнееврейский лечебный заговор! У кошки боли, у собачки боли, ну и так далее. Он потом всё спрашивал меня, чем провинились кошка и собака.

— Проклятье, — не удержалась я.

Потому что — чёртово моё воображение — так ярко себе представила: коленом ударился, сильно, боль адская, хочется реветь. А реветь нельзя. Можно только проклинать всё вокруг.

А потом пришёл Ларри. Обхватил за плечи, усадил на диван, сам сел рядом. Сказал — дай посмотрю. Взял пострадавшую ногу, положил себе на колени, закатал схенти до бёдер — так, словно это самое обычное дело. Глянул на припухшее от ушиба место, провёл по нему ладонью:

— Мазь в аптечке. Сейчас принесу.

И, наверное, так не хотелось, чтобы он уходил, что волей-неволей вырвалось:

— Да ну её к Сету, эту мазь. Сейчас само пройдёт.

— Пр-равитель, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Никаких эмоций, да?..

А потом хитро добавил:

— Ну, а мне можно. Я ведь не правитель.

Наклонился и поцеловал ушибленное колено. А потом подул на него и сказал:

— Если не хочешь мазь — будем использовать магию. Древнееврейский лечебный заговор: у кошки боли, у собачки боли...

Говорил он это так, что сердце колотилось чаще, во рту пересыхало, и болтающееся на бёдрах схенти откровенно стало мешать. Хотелось сбросить вообще всё, и чтобы дальше вот так, губами, и дыхание, и лёгкая усмешка, и беспорядочный шёпот, и выдохнуть, выплеснуть, вышептать на ухо то, что кипит в груди: пока на это есть время. И часы на стене, за диваном, чёртовы электронные часы, неостановимо, невозможно: до рассвета три часа пятьдесят три минуты... пятьдесят две... пятьдесят одна...

Господи, да за что им обоим всё это!

И за что мне обо всём этом думать, когда я вижу, как они друг на друга смотрят. Когда слышу, как друг о друге говорят. Не могу я больше, честное слово: не буду по ночам сюда приходить. Или вообще — уволюсь к чёртовой матери.


	23. День 25. Вуду-хуюду

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли
> 
> Имя Акменра (Akhmenrah) включает в себя понятие Ах (Akh) – "возвышенный, светлый дух", образованное от лексемы "светящийся". В древнеегипетской мифологии эта часть души после смерти покидает тело, чтобы присоединиться к звёздам. Ах изображался в виде птицы с ярким оперением — ибиса, которую египтяне и звали "аху", то есть "светящаяся".

"Вуду-хуюду"

***

Всё началось с того, что врачи велели мне укреплять организм и есть всякие штуки: например, мёд.

Когда об этом прознал дядя Пит, он облил презрением всю промышленную продукцию и прислал мне дары своей фермы: большую банку мёда и кусок ещё чего-то тяжёлого и липучего.

— Это пчелиный воск! — рокотал дядя Пит в трубку. — Он тоже очень полезный!

— Да зачем он нужен-то? — спросил я. Но дядя уже отключился.

Тогда вечером я пришёл на работу и рассказал Аку:

— Мой почтенный дядюшка сошёл с ума. Прислал мне пчелиный воск. И что с ним делать? Выбросить жалко, всё-таки подарок, а...

— Принеси мне, — сказал Ак.

— Тебе? Зачем?..

А сейчас я стоял и смотрел, как он из этого воска лепит маленькую фигурку.

— Согласно нашей древней легенде, — говорил Ак, не отрываясь от лепки, — пчёлы появились из слёз бога Ра, пролитых во время творения мира. В дальнейшем они принесли Ра свои жертвы — мёд и воск. Свойства воска — мягкость и податливость — использовали для придания ему формы любого существа: растения, животного, человека. Эти фигурки в наших магических ритуалах наделялись возможностью действовать через них на реальный объект. Так, уничтожение воскового образа Апопа — великого Змея Хаоса — помогло победить его в реальности.

Пока Ак рассказывал, я смотрел, как его пальцы мнут и гладят мягкий воск, и пытался дышать ровно. А он продолжал:

— Пчела у нас считалась воплощением богини Маат, олицетворяющей порядок, истину и справедливость. А правитель Египта, как наместник богов на Земле, являлся выразителем этих принципов в социуме.

Я не сдержался и фыркнул. Какими современными словами изъясняется, подумать только!

И как бы всё-таки не пялиться на его пальцы, а?..

— Так пчела стала символом Нижнего Египта, как тростник — Верхнего. Помнишь, кстати, что изначальное тронное имя египетского правителя — несу-бити?

— Принадлежащий тростнику и пчеле, — быстро ответил я. — Помню, конечно. А еще небтауи — владыка обеих земель.

— Молодец, — усмехнулся Ак и облизал губы. — Так я про воск: он у нас очень ценился и использовался, например, для бальзамирования. Или для изготовления лекарств и свечей. А ещё, как я уже говорил, для различных ритуалов.

Он перестал лепить и покрутил фигурку в руках:

— Ник мне рассказывал недавно, что можно сделать куколку — образ своего врага. И потом, например, втыкать в неё иголки. А у врага в этом месте будет болеть. Как удобно, а?

Я подумал, где Ник мог набраться такой жестокой чуши и зачем он про это рассказывал, но Ак добавил:

— Я ему сказал — а ты знаешь, что можно наоборот? Слепить фигурку приятного тебе человека и делать ей хорошо.

Он улыбнулся так, что у меня ёкнуло сердце. И я наконец догадался спросить:

— А ты кого лепишь?

Он пожал плечами:

— Себя. Не похоже? Я давно не практиковался. Сперва я хотел слепить тебя и забирать с собой на день, а потом подумал — нет, это будет ужасно. Фактически я навлекаю на тебя смерть. Брр.

Он ещё раз посмотрел на то, что получилось.

— Корона кривовата, тебе не кажется?

— Нет, — честно сказал я. — По-моему, отлично. Главное — сам лепил. Значит... в ней душа.

— Ну... возможно. А ты будешь её носить с собой?

И тут до меня дошло.

— Это ты мне слепил, что ли?

Он посмотрел на меня, как на чокнутого:

— Конечно. Кому же ещё? Это такой маленький я. Ты сможешь его везде носить днём, и получится, что как бы я с тобой... мы вместе, понимаешь?

— А если я приду с ним в музей, он после заката тоже оживёт?

— Это интересная мысль, — у Ака даже глаза заблестели. — Маленький карманный фараончик! О! Давай посадим его на ночь в диорамы?

— Нет уж, не надо сажать маленького тебя в диорамы. Я буду волноваться. И вообще... Если это будет как бы кусочек тебя, то тебе тяжело будет без этого кусочка. Я читал. Поэтому... знаешь, ты ведь днём и так всегда со мной. Вот правда. Я всё время о тебе думаю. А это... давай лучше что-нибудь другое слепим. Птицу, например. Ты можешь птицу?

— Обижаешь! А какую?

Я раздумывал буквально секунду:

— Ибиса. Ибиса аху. Вот это будет твоё как бы воплощение. Я буду его с собой носить и с ним разговаривать. И даже ночью — пусть оживёт, а?..

— Ты гений, Ларри Дэйли, — сказал Акменра. Смял фигурку в короне и начал лепить крылья и клюв.


	24. День 26. Чувак из сракофага (мумии)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Ларри Дэйли
> 
> В тексте упоминается мультсериал "Финес и Ферб", серия "Моя личная мумия", дата выхода - март 2008 года.  
> Автор привычно благодарит [ Англо-древнеегипетский словарь-переводчик](http://medu.ipetisut.com/index.php).

"Чувак из сракофага (мумии)"

***

_Кто мой любимый? Никто, никто.  
Мой любимый песок и порох,  
и прочее нет суда.  
Над восточными городами восходит то,  
Что само по сути восточные города.  
Мы, наверное, тоже бы здесь могли  
Постепенно, как восточные города.  
Ты выходишь за край пространства, как будто за край земли,  
Потому что пространство —  
это и запахи, и вода._

_**(с) Евгения Риц** _

 

Я никак не привыкну к тому, что Нью-Йорк — это большая круглосуточная деревня. Например, в кинотеатре на ночном сеансе ты рискуешь столкнуться со старым приятелем, с которым тусил (назовём это так) ещё в колледже, а на следующий день получить зажигательное письмо:

«Дэйли, вау! Где это ты себе такого бойфренда откопал?»

И ведь не напишешь же в ответ честно: это не я откопал, а археологи. В тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмом году.

Ник, помнится, какой-то мультик мне показывал, песенка там была: «Я и моя ожившая мумия». Он думал, что это смешно: «Пап, ну посмотри, это же про вас прямо!» А мне хотелось ему подзатыльник дать. Не дал, конечно. Ограничился улыбкой и полузадушенным «Да, Ники, это в самом деле весело».

Обхохочешься же, правда. Я и моя мумия.

Она, конечно, никакая не моя. Она музею принадлежит. И живой Ак, между прочим, тоже не мой, а свой собственный. Хотя тут, вопрос, конечно, неоднозначный: кто из нас чей. Я у него тоже научился все эти вещи говорить: тайи мервете, тайи себде, тайи анх, тайи ба...

Мой любимый, мой драгоценный, моя жизнь, моя душа.

Причём когда на английском говоришь — господи, какая пошлость, уши вянут. А вот так... Слова откуда-то из другой земли. Из другой жизни.

Мой бойфренд из другой земли, да. Археологи мне откопали.

Какой раньше была его жизнь? Он не очень любит о ней рассказывать. Об отце и брате, обо всех этих дворцовых интригах, о бестолковых чиновниках, о песке и солнце, о запахе влажной земли на берегу реки. О далёком-далёком своём прошлом. Когда ещё не было ни меня, ни моих родителей, ни моих пра-пра-пра...

А он был.

Он часто мне снится мальчиком: смеющимся, босоногим, бегущим по тёплому песку. Он радуется жизни и не знает, что его ждёт дальше: смерть в двадцать лет — от чужой руки, странное посмертие, потом другая страна, другой язык, другие люди; потом... я даже про себя боюсь это повторять: пятьдесят четыре года в саркофаге. А дальше...

Дальше — уже наше. Настороженный взгляд, просьба о помощи, снег в Центральном парке, долгие разговоры, шёпот на ухо, губы на щеке, старый диван в комнате охраны. И болезненное понимание странности происходящего: мой бойфренд — мумия.

Когда я пытаюсь мрачно шутить на эту тему, он хлопает меня по лбу, говорит «Во имя Ра, перестань» — и смеётся, и я глазам своим не верю, какой он живой. Словно торопится прожить то, что не успел тогда, четыре тысячи лет назад, в жаркой далёкой стране, где поклонялись солнцу, где сам он был — сыном солнца.

И я в общем в это верю, да. Особенно когда он улыбается — и смотрит на меня. Молча. И мне становится жарко, и одежда начинает мешать, и...

Чёрт знает что, в самом деле.

Я иногда думаю, как бы оно было, если бы... он всегда был живым. Обычным двадцатилетним парнем, с которым мы, скажем, познакомились в том же музее. Ну, допустим, что обычного двадцатилетнего парня может заинтересовать музейный охранник средних лет. Допустим даже, что он бы решил вместе со мной работать: ради смеха можно представить его студентом-историком, увлекающимся иероглифическим письмом. И как он копает все эти письмена, изучает расшифровки, пишет мне записки, которых я не понимаю, и хохочет, глядя на моё ошарашенное лицо: «Ну что ж тут непонятного, я же нормальным древнеегипетским языком говорю!»

Собственно, это всё и сейчас есть, но... вот если бы не только по ночам.

Если бы можно было утром выйти с ним на улицу, сказать «чертовски спать хочется, да?» — и пойти вместе домой: может быть, даже за руку. Полезть дома в пустой холодильник, понять, что жрать в общем опять нечего, обсудить вопрос «заказать доставку или сбегать в магазин»... Интересно, а мы бы ссорились на тему — кто пойдёт в магазин, кто будет мыть посуду, кто опять не выбросил мусор, кто снова разбросал носки по полу?

На мысли о носках меня обычно тянет хохотать. О, да, когда видишься только ночью — быт не заедает, этому можно радоваться!

Но иногда кажется — чёрт, лучше бы заедал.

Я как-то взял и спросил:

— Ак, а ты разбрасываешь носки по полу?

Он посмотрел на меня недоуменно и весело:

— Носки? Какие носки?

Чёрт подери, подумал я про себя, глянув на его ноги в сандалиях. Он вообще не знает, что это такое! Солнечный древний город, река и песок, папирус, крокодилы... Какие ещё носки?

— Я принесу тебе пару носков, и ты будешь их разбрасывать, — сказал я.

— Это зачем-то нужно?

— Да, — ответил я решительно. — Иначе я свихнусь.

Он взял меня за руки, притянул к себе:

— По-моему, ты уже! Если ты будешь приставать ко мне со своими носками, я заставлю тебя носить ускх. Прямо поверх формы.

Про ускх он говорил, уже сняв с меня эту самую форму наполовину. Ну, пусть только куртку: но за ней довольно быстро последовало всё остальное.

А потом, на диване, когда мы уже пришли в себя и он рухнул на меня без сил, я услышал, как он спрашивает полушёпотом:

— Ларри? Мне показалось, что ты говорил — стой. Мне нужно было... остановиться?

Господи. Скольких трудов мне стоило тогда рассказать. Что да, я уже, наверное, свихнулся. И носки здесь ни при чём. Я просто не могу больше, мне хочется кричать — стой, стой, время, пожалуйста, не надо больше никаких рассветов, никогда.

Но как возможно это выкричать, если воздуха и так не хватает от острого, пронизывающего удовольствия?..

А когда я всё это пробормотал, он провёл пальцами по моей щеке и сказал:

— Нам надо ехать к моему отцу. И узнать у него комбинацию. Чтобы я стал, как ты. Она должна быть, я знаю. Иначе... ты подвесишь скрижаль.

Потом помолчал и добавил:

— Мы подвесим. Потому что я тоже... больше не могу.

И уткнулся в меня, тяжело дыша. А я гладил его по спине и думал: моя жизнь. На его языке думал. На языке его далёкой древней земли.


	25. День 28. Вампиры сосут!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание 1: цитаты о вампирах в Древнем Египте взяты из книги О.Исхакова "Вампиры и оборотни среди нас".  
> Примечание 2: таймлайн - после первого фильма, Нику 10 лет.

"Вампиры сосут!"

***

— Слушай, Ак, — сказал Ларри однажды вечером, — не хочешь пойти прогуляться? Во-первых, мы что-то давно не гуляли, а во-вторых — Хеллоуин на носу, вокруг столько декораций... хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел.

— Пошли, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Страшные хеллоуинские вещи — это даже не то чтобы слишком мрачно. Скорее весело!..

Когда они шли по улице, Акменра придержал Ларри за руку:

— Смотри-ка: давай сходим?

Вывеска над дверью подвального клубешника гласила:

«Только сегодня ночью, в канун Хеллоуина — лекция о вампирах!»

Акменра и Ларри посмотрели друг на друга и фыркнули: по некоторым причинам слово «вампир» вызывало у них обоих смущённый хохот.

— Давай, — кивнул Ларри. — Интересно.

В клубешнике посреди некоторого количества народу стояла девушка в чёрном, с характерно накрашенными глазами. Она оглядела собравшихся и начала завывать:

— История вампиров берёт своё начало с давних времён Древнего Египта! Общеизвестно, что там существовал культ мёртвых. Особое отношение к ним заставляло египтян не жалеть ни сил, ни времени на обработку тел. Но только ли забота о спасении души умершего двигала живыми? Нет. Именно в тех краях и именно в те времена был наиболее тонкий барьер между Нашим Светом и Тем Светом, пограничные области инферноизмерения практически напластовывались на зоны Нашего Света в районе плодородных долин Нила. Древними египтянами двигал леденящий душу страх перед мёртвыми, встающими из своих могил и пожирающими живых... Молодой человек! Что такого смешного я рассказываю?

— О, нет, ничего, я просто... — смутился Акменра и взял себя в руки. Девушка продолжала:

— Чем более значимым влиянием обладал покойник при жизни, тем больший инфернопотенциал он обретал после смерти. Огромные пирамиды фараонов, запутанные ходы, лабиринты делались не только в качестве защиты от грабителей! Завалы, ямы, усеянные остриями ножей и секир, падающие гигантские плиты, отравленные колючки, стрелы и коловороты, хитроумные механизмы внезапного уничтожения — всё это в первую очередь предназначалось для того, кто мог выйти из саркофага и двинуться к оставшимся в живых... Мужчина! Вот вы, да, который с молодым человеком! Что вы так фыркаете?

— А, нет... я не... — Ларри опомнился и тоже сделал вид, что внимательно слушает.

— А можно вопрос? — Акменра явно собрался отвлечь гнев ведущей на себя. — Вот вы сказали про защиту: а в чём опасность того, что фараон вылезет из саркофага и придёт к живым?

— О! — воодушевилась девушка. — Восставшие из мёртвых поселяне и ремесленники могли обескровить человека, род, семью. Восставший фараон-вампир нёс гибель всей стране. Наделённый чудовищными способностями и исполинским запасом инферно-энергии, он мог полностью вывести из строя весь аппарат управления государством и тем самым сделать страну лёгкой добычей для внешних и внутренних врагов. Этого опасались и сами фараоны при жизни — они знали, что их ждёт, какова их участь... Вы хотите что-то уточнить?

— Да, кое-что, — Акменра явно продолжал развлекаться. — Вы сказали — фараон обладал чудовищными способностями. А какими конкретно? И откуда они у него взялись?

— Ну... — девушка явно была в растерянности. — Вы же понимаете: фараон — это представитель богов на земле, просто так туда не попадали, и значит...

— Допустим, — согласно кивнул Акменра. — Так какие у них были способности?

— Я же сказала — чудовищные! — вышла из себя лекторша.

— Ага, — Акменра снова покладисто кивнул. — То есть каждый древнеегипетский фараон — чудовище. По определению. Особенно если вылез из саркофага. Ларри, ты понял, откуда растут ноги у идеи «не открывайте, там древнее зло»? Ужас же. Я прошу прощения, можно продолжать!

Девушка очень странно на него посмотрела, но продолжила:

— Движущей силой в Древнем Египте был жуткий, непрекращающийся страх перед мертвецами-вампирами. И потому смолами пропитывался каждый миллиметр тканей умершего, тело высушивалось до предела, замуровывалось на больших глубинах, заваливалось валунами... И все равно каждая ночь была страшным испытанием для живых. Стоны, предсмертные вопли, хруст разгрызаемых костей и бульканье высасываемой крови царили в ночи. Смерть правила ночным миром долины Нила... Молодой человек! Ну хватит, ведите себя прилично! Можно подумать, что вы знаете о Древнем Египте больше меня!..

— Извините, — сказал Акменра и за руку выволок Ларри на улицу. Он уже больше не мог сдерживаться: прямо у входа начал гоготать, подвывая, как настоящий оборотень.

— Это... это феерично, — выдохнул он. — Я давно так не веселился, даже когда мы обсуждали, что пирамиды построили инопланетяне. Вот так пойдёшь погулять и узнаешь о себе столько нового!

Ларри тоже смеялся, обнимая его за плечи. И приговаривал:

— Господи боже. Ну и идиотизм.

— Меня только вот что беспокоит, — нахмурился Акменра. — Где Ник подобных вещей набрался? Ему десять лет, а у него уже такой же чушью голова забита.

— Ой, не напоминай, — отмахнулся Ларри и покраснел.

Это и были те самые некоторые причины, по которым при слове «вампир» Акменра и Ларри оба не знали, краснеть или хихикать.

Дней десять назад они шли по коридору, обходя этажи, и разговаривали о каких-то пустяках: сейчас уже и не вспомнить, почему разговор вывернул на тему наиболее чувствительных мест на теле. Ак рассказывал про то, что таких мест много на шее, Ларри ответил «Это вряд ли, ну чего там чувствительного», Ак сказал «Спорим?» — и пихнул его за ближайшую колонну, где перешёл к стадии эксперимента. И тут Ларри сперва понял, что проспорил и от поцелуя в шею начинает хорошо так заводиться, а потом услышал рядом вопли Ника:

— Ааа! Вампир! Вампир! Отпусти его!..

Они отскочили друг от друга и наперебой начали нести ребёнку разную ерунду, от которой самим было дополнительно тошно. Ник наконец успокоился и спросил:

— Ты правда не пил кровь моего папы?

— Честное слово, — Ак даже приложил руку к груди.

— А что ты с ним делал?

— Эээ... — оба разом замялись.

— Ладно, разберёмся, — деловито сказал Ник и убежал.

Следующий ночью он явился в египетский зал просвещённым:

— Октавиус говорил, что ты никакой не вампир, и вы просто целовались. Я не понимаю двух вещей: во-первых, целуются же в губы? И во-вторых, целуются обычно женщина с мужчиной. А вам зачем?

Но Акменра не зря имел опыт правления огромной страной:

— Видишь ли, Ник, бывает так, что и мужчины целуются. Когда они очень, очень, очень близкие друзья.

— Вау! Значит, ты папин очень-очень-очень близкий друг? Тогда пошли со мной в приставку играть!

Ак вертел в руках старую Нинтендо и думал: вот уж не догадаешься, где и когда пригодятся навыки придворной дипломатии.

А Ларри пришлось неделю походить в водолазке. Чтобы у ребёнка не возникло лишних вопросов.


	26. День 29. Кровь, кишки, распидарасило

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Октавиус/Джедидайя

"Кровь, кишки, распидарасило"

 

***

— Не люблю медведей, — мрачно заявил Джед.

Октавиус покосился на него:

— Что это ты вдруг вспомнил?

— Да так... по ассоциации, — Джед проводил недобрым взглядом президента Рузвельта, который только что твёрдой рукой навёл порядок в обеих диорамах. И прервал такую смачную приятельскую драчку! Вот-вот ковбои потеснили бы римлян, и было бы круто, но явился этот... защитник животных, кактус ему в задницу, и разогнал всех по местам. И ещё пригрозил нажаловаться Гигантору. Того, как всегда, носило по этажам вместе с фараоном, но по возвращении они вполне могли задать шороху: например, закрыть обе диорамы на недельку. И тогда... хрен тогда вот так посидишь и потреплешься с Окти за жизнь.

А какой-то Тедди Джеду не указ. Джед-таки пробрался в римскую диораму, пока не закрыто: и сейчас они с Октавиусом прятались в императорских покоях, где Тедди их сто лет не найдёт.

Башка у Джедидайи Смита всегда варила хорошо: он помнил, что Тедди при жизни раскрутился на том, что во время охоты не стал убивать медвежонка. Интересно, какого? У Джеда к медведям был свой счёт, особенно к медведям гризли.

Столько времени прошло, а всё брр... противно. Пусть это так называется.

— Ты что вздрагиваешь? — спросил Октавиус. — Тебе холодно?

И протянул руку, чтобы обнять Джеда за плечи. Но Джед строго покосился на него:

— Нормально мне! Просто... вспомнилось.

— Что?

— Да так... за что медведей не люблю.

— Интересно, — сказал Октавиус, причём совершенно искренне. — Расскажешь как-нибудь?

— Да я и щас расскажу, — хмыкнул Джед. — Дело-то ерундовое.

Октавиус подумал, что вряд ли ерундовое, но промолчал.

— В общем, случилось это, когда мы Южный проход открывали с ребятами. Льюис и Кларк об этом проходе не знали, и Сакаджавея тоже! Поэтому их экспедиции пришлось лазить через горные перевалы. А мы вот! Мне двадцать пять тогда было, я был молод и красив...

— Да ты и сейчас ничего, — ляпнул Октавиус и тут же прикусил язык. Потому что Джед опять сурово на него посмотрел:

— Ты погоди. Дослушай. В общем, шли мы вдоль речки тамошней, и вдруг на нас вывернул во-от такенный гризли! Медведь такой, — пояснил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Октавиуса. — Дикий и совершенно бешеный. Я ринулся на него, а он — на меня! Ну и не будь дурак — свалил меня на землю, сломал мне рёбер штуки три, что ли, или побольше, уже и не помню. И что самое обидное — рожу ободрал! У меня кожа с лица съехала, что твой чулок.

— Чулок?

— Ааа, ты не знаешь... потом расскажу, — отмахнулся Джед, мельком глянув на голые колени Октавиуса. — В общем, моя башка у него чуть ли не целиком в пасти побывала! Спасибо ребятам, орали, шумели — отогнали. Потом подбегают ко мне, я в беспамятстве валяюсь, лицо все в кровавую кашу, мясом наружу, ухо почти нахрен оторвано... однако я ещё дышу! Вот они обалдели-то. Давай скорей меня в чувство приводить, рёбра перевязывать, раны на башке промывать. Я им велел кожу на морде на место пришить. Подручными средствами.

— Прямо на живую? — ахнул Октавиус.

— А что? Не мужик я, что ли? В общем, выкарабкался. Только вот красота моя...

— А что твоя красота? — Октавиус чувствовал, что его несёт, но подумал: Юпитер с ним. Будь что будет.

— Пропала моя красота, вот что, — усмехнулся Джед. — Здоровенный шрам остался, от брови до самого уха! Вот и пришлось эти лохмы отрастить, чтобы прикрывать и не позориться.

Октавиус нахмурился:

— Во-первых, почему позориться? Ларри говорил, что шрамы украшают мужчину, и я с ним согласен. Во-вторых, у тебя очень... красивые волосы. А в-третьих...

Но Джед так и не дослушал, что в-третьих. И резко двинулся навстречу:

— Украшают, говоришь? Да ты только посмотри на кошмар этот!

Он отбросил в сторону длинную прядь... и открылся грубый синеватый шрам. Октавиус сглотнул и решил, что он император, в конце концов, и больше терпеть не намерен. Притянул Джеда к себе и прижался губами к изуродованной коже. А потом поцеловал в ухо. А потом...

— Эй, эй, Окти, чувак, ты что делаешь?

— Те амо, — заявил Октавиус решительно, развернул Джеда поудобнее и впился ему в губы.

Джед крякнул и отдался на волю провидения. Но перед этим подумал, что ради такого дела он бы не возражал, чтобы на него напали десять медведей гризли! И даже выпустили ему кишки! Он бы всё равно выжил, но тогда бы у него была возможность показать Октавиусу шрамы не возле уха, а на животе, и дело пошло бы гораздо веселее.

Но, чёрт подери, оно и так тоже весьма неплохо.


	27. День 30. Ведьмин котёл

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн - 2007 год, лето

"Ведьмин котёл (маги, волшебники, зелья и заклинания)"

 

***

Дорогой пиджак с лейблом косо висит на спинке стула, одним рукавом на полу. Сверху мятым белым комом — рубашка. Если бы финансовая директриса увидела — точно бы отругала.

Акменра запускает пальцы Ларри в волосы и грустно замечает:

— Короткие какие...

— Офисная причёска, — вздыхает Ларри. И про себя добавляет: чёрт бы её подрал.

Директриса сказала: нужно привести себя в порядок.

— Девятнадцать дней, — говорит Акменра. — Тебя не было целых девятнадцать дней. Это какой-то ужас.

Раньше он говорил — подумаешь, четыре тысячи лет!

— Наши знахари бы сочли, что меня опоили любовным зельем. Знаешь, таким: берётся крупный скарабей, у него отрывают голову и крылья, погружают в глиняный сосуд с горячим маслом...

— Ради всех твоих богов, Ак, хватит, — Ларри прижимает его к себе, находит губами губы и понимает, что натворил в жизни что-то идиотское.

— Мне кажется, что я ошибся, — шепчет он, разрывая поцелуй. — Что пошёл... куда-то не туда.

— Обратись к богине Маат за принятием решения, — негромко смеётся Акменра. Без короны он сам на себя не похож, или Ларри отвык?.. — Запоминай: «О великая Маат, открой мне истину! Пускай даже она будет горька на вкус! Покажи мне её во сне, я хочу её знать!» А дальше следует сделать подушечку, набить ее корицей, маком и шафраном, положить у изголовья, и во сне тебе обязательно откроется истина.

— К чёрту подушечку, — говорит Ларри решительно.— Мне целых девятнадцать дней снится сам знаешь кто.

— Кто?

— Ты, — честно признаётся Ларри. — Помнишь, ты мне рассказывал про ещё одно ваше заклинание? «Чтобы сох он по мне и ни на минуту не забывал, и если отойдёт он от меня, пусть болит его сердце, пусть дрожат руки, слабеют ноги, кружится голова и туманятся глаза. Пусть не сможет он ни есть, ни спать»...

— Мне в этом отношении проще — насчёт спать, — Акменра горько усмехается. — Но... знаешь, вчера вечером я поймал себя на том, что мне не хочется открывать крышку.

Ларри вздрагивает.

— Я куплю тебе мобильник. С во-от таким экраном. Или планшет. Мы будем разговаривать по скайпу. Или нет, не так, — дух захватывает то ли от возбуждения, то ли от досады на себя: какой кретин!.. — К чёрту скайп. Я буду приходить. Каждую ночь.

— Днём работать, а ночью... приходить? Через неделю ты будешь как этот... как выжатый инжир.

— Лимон, — поправляет Ларри. — Но ты, наверное, знаешь какие-нибудь зелья для поддержания сил?

Акменра молчит и закусывает губу. Потом наклоняет голову набок, открывая шею:

— Сними.

Ларри улыбается и расстёгивает ускх. Надо же: не потерял навык.

Всего девятнадцать дней прошло! А казалось — вечность. Ларри решил, что нужно жить правильной нормальной жизнью, уволился, открыл фирму... И к концу третьей недели, вечером, понял, что если не поедет сейчас в музей, то повесится.

Воистину, опоили. Приворожили. Зельями и заклинаниями. Потому что раньше такого не было ни-ког-да.

Ларри берётся за свой брючный ремень, но Акменра останавливает его:

— Дай я.

Он справляется с пряжкой куда быстрее, чем Ларри с ускхом. Где-то когда-то доводилось читать: память рук. Память тела.

Брюки от дорогущего костюма спадают на затоптанный пол. В комнате охраны давно никто не убирался. Некому, да и незачем.

Никому не нужно было стоять босиком на этом полу. Целых девятнадцать дней.

— Заклинания, любовные зелья, прочие ритуалы, — шепчет Акменра, выпутываясь из схенти, пока Ларри стаскивает с себя трусы. — Великий Осирис, какая это всё ерунда!..

Они обхватывают друг друга — кожа к коже, дыша родным запахом, и Ларри понимает, что готов даже сожрать скарабея с головой и крыльями, если бы это помогло вернуть всё назад. В ту самую точку, в которой он принял своё дурацкое решение.

— Я даже представить себе не мог, — говорит он еле слышно, — что это будет так...

— И я не мог, — так же тихо отвечает Акменра. — Пойдём на диван? Пол холодный... простынешь.

— Я вернусь, Ак, — Ларри чувствует, как сердце пускается в пляс, низ живота тяжелеет, а руки начинают дрожать. Как там? Пусть дрожат руки, слабеют ноги, кружится голова и туманятся глаза?.. — Я буду приходить... каждую ночь. И буду как выжатый гранат. Чёрт с ним.

— Лимон, — усмехается Акменра. — Нет, это не годится.

Ларри знает, что у него уже куча договоров и финансовых обязательств, и что раньше, чем через два года — два грёбаных года! — он не отделается от этой фирмы: директриса быстро взяла его в оборот, начала раскручивать дело так, как самому Ларри и не снилось, и он поначалу радовался, что отвлечётся, а оказалось, что...

Древнеегипетская магия. Зелья и заклинания. Запах волос, вкус поцелуев, тепло ладоней, возбуждённое дыхание... вот, собственно, и всё.

— Я буду приходить, — повторяет Ларри упрямо. — А когда смогу отделаться окончательно, вернусь насовсем. Потому что это... невозможно. Пойдём на диван.


	28. День 31. Кошелёк или жизнь (неприятность или угощение)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выпрашивание сладостей — одна из традиций праздника Хэллоуин. Дети в костюмах ходят от дома к дому, чтобы выпросить сладости, с вопросом "Неприятность или угощение?" (англ. Trick or treat?). "Неприятность" (trick) означает шуточную угрозу причинить зло хозяину дома, если он не откупится от "злых сил".
> 
> POV Акменра  
> таймлайн - 2009 год, после второго фильма, Нику 13 лет

***

— …и мешок конфет, — Ларри втащил в комнату охраны большую пластиковую сумку. Сумка была великолепная, разукрашенная черепами и тыквами, и выглядела куда лучше самого Ларри. Он как присел на диван, так и начал клевать носом:

— Я это... закрою глаза на полчасика?

— Даже на часик, — ответил я и достал из шкафчика подушку и плед.

Всю прошлую неделю мы готовились к Хэллоуину. Увы, конторы, торгующие праздничными вещами, работают большей частью днём, и Ларри пришлось мотаться по ним практически за счёт сна. Поэтому к концу недели он был совсем никакой.

Я так жалел, что не могу ему помочь, а он говорил мне с притворной строгостью:

— Ты днём занят, Ак. Ты работаешь в египетском зале.

— Как же нам быть, — в шутку вздыхал я. — У тебя ночью работа, а у меня днём.

— Сложно, — усмехался он. — Но мы справимся.

«Конечно, справимся», — думал я сейчас, укрывая его пледом.

За дверью послышался топот, и в комнату ввалились гунны во главе с Аттилой. Тот накануне с моей помощью два вечера учил на английском фразу «Неприятность или угощение», и теперь готов был громогласно блеснуть успехами. Но я поднял руку и сказал на гуннском:

— Тихо. Хранитель Бруклина спит. Берите сладости и не шумите.

Они набрали конфет и ушли, осторожно ступая по коридору — ведь могут же, когда захотят! А я вытащил из ящика лист бумаги и толстый маркер, вспомнил нужные буквы и написал: «ТИШИНА». Надеясь, что не насажал ошибок — а уж почерк у меня, Ларри бы увидел, обхохотался, хотя я его тоже подначиваю, что у него иероглифы как пьяные получаются! — я приклеил листок на дверь снаружи куском липкой ленты, а сам выволок в коридор стул, взял мешок с конфетами и уселся перед входом.

Тут явился Ник, на плечах которого гордо ехали Джед и Октавиус.

— Ак? Что это ты тут сидишь?

— Неправильно, Ники, — строго ответил я. — Надо говорить — неприятность или угощение?

— Ну что ты, мелкий, не видишь — правитель соскучился по трону! — раздалось с правого плеча Ника. Там сидел Джед.

Меня давно забавляло, что он — он! — называет Ника мелким. Хотя раньше Джед звал Ника «мелким Гигантором», но со временем второе слово отпало.

Ник подхватил игру:

— О владыка Верхнего и Нижнего Египта! Позволь мне...

Джед опять вклинился:

— Чего, чего там насчёт верхнего и нижнего?

Тут даже Октавиус не выдержал:

— Джедидайя! Здесь ребёнок!

Я подумал, что мы с Ларри накануне вроде бы проверили все диорамы на предмет запрещённых напитков, но кто знает? Много ли им надо: выбросил посетитель в урну у входа банку от пива — оставшихся капель вполне достаточно, чтобы как минимум Джеда напоить до вот такого примерно состояния. А уж залезть в урну с помощью лассо — это у них запросто.

Я велел:

— Ник, бери сколько хочешь конфет и уноси этих приятелей. Твой папа устал и лёг поспать. Он всю неделю толком не спал, праздник готовил.

Ник понимающе кивнул и запустил руки в мешок. А Джед продолжал шуметь:

— Мелкий, и нам по паре штук возьми?

— По одной, — сказал я. — Ларри говорил — вам по одной, потому что много сладкого вредно.

— Он хотел сказать, что у меня задница слипнется?

Тут, да простит меня Ра, я не выдержал.

— Что ты, Джедидайя, — елейно произнёс я. — С тобой же Октавиус, он не допустит этого.

Джед соображал буквально секунду:

— Это кто ещё кому... не допустит!

— Тихо, — я кивнул на Ника. — Здесь ребёнок.

Ник улыбнулся и ушёл, унося обоих спорщиков и набив карманы сладостями. А я снова уселся на стул.

Вскоре появились Тедди с Сакаджавеей:

— Неприятность или... О, Акменра, мой мальчик! Почему ты здесь сидишь? Где Лоуренс?

— Спит, — честно сообщил я. — Не хочу будить. Ну что, Тедди, бери конфеты.

Он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся:

— Ты теперь, значит, тоже Хранитель Бруклина. Вот как!

Боюсь, он даже не догадывался, насколько мне польстил. Или догадывался?

— А помнишь, — продолжал Тедди, — я когда-то говорил, что у тебя в долгу? Ну... за то, что считал тебя древним злом и не выпускал?

— Помню, — смутился я. — Но сейчас это не...

— Как раз, — Тедди назидательно поднял палец. — Я заберу у тебя этот мешок, и сегодня в музее будет праздник, шум, гам и веселье: не зря же вы с Лоуренсом всю неделю старались? Но при этом я и моя прекрасная спутница сами позаботимся и о порядке, и о безопасности. До утра: за полчаса до рассвета все разойдутся по своим местам. А вы пока... отдохнёте спокойно. Не проспи, — он лукаво подмигнул, а Сакаджавея за его спиной хихикнула.

Я готов был съесть свой дешрет, если Тедди не намекал на ночь любви: но куда там! Сейчас лучшей ночью любви для Ларри будет ночь крепкого сна. Это у меня сна ни в одном глазу: я же не так давно встал. Но я просто... посижу рядом.

***

В комнате было полутемно и удивительно тихо: видимо, Тедди не соврал и увёл всех веселиться на верхние этажи. Я слушал, как Ларри сопит и что-то бормочет во сне, и был совершенно счастлив.

Ну, разве что...

Не удержавшись, я наклонился и поцеловал его в макушку. Погладил по голове, подышал в шею. Он пробурчал что-то невнятное, а потом сказал чётче:

— Ложись. Теперь можно.

Не то чтобы раньше было нельзя: но раньше у сторожей диван был узкий и... как это? Не разборный? В общем, разложить его было невозможно, и мы с Ларри чаще всего лежали друг на друге. Для ночей любви, конечно, это неплохо, но вот спать неудобно. Можно лечь на бок и плотно обняться, но Ларри ворочается во сне, и ему в такой позе сложно выспаться.

И вот когда он вернулся после своего бизнеса — гордо сообщил мне:

— Я уговорил Макфи купить в комнату охраны новый диван.

— Не может быть, — усмехнулся я. У Макфи тогда был очередной период скупости, и на слово «купить» он реагировал очень несдержанно.

— Точнее — я уговорил поменять. А купил сам. На остатки от фирмы.

Так что теперь можно было намного свободнее улечься рядом вдвоём даже на неразложенном диване, пусть и не слишком вольготно. Но... мне не хотелось мешать. Ларри любил спать, как морская звезда: руки и ноги в стороны. На каком-то психологическом сайте я прочёл: такое характерно для людей, которые долгое время спали в одиночку.

Может быть, доля правды в этом есть. Ларри говорил, что я тоже так сплю, когда отключаюсь ночью иногда, и что это тоже вполне объяснимо. В общем, мы долго смеялись сами над собой, а потом я ляпнул:

— Хорошо, что я не настоящий, и мы не можем вместе жить: иначе бы мы с тобой все время ссорились, кто кому спать мешает!

О, Исида, как я тогда пожалел, что не откусил себе язык. А Ларри нахмурился и ответил:

— В этом случае мы бы сняли квартиру побольше, и одну из комнат — всю — заняли бы здоровенной кроватью. И там спали бы, как нам удобно, хоть в узлы завязавшись. Но вдвоём.

Я тогда попытался вывернуться со своим знаменитым «слишком мрачно», у меня, конечно, не получилось, и кончилось тем, что он обнял меня и сказал:

— Ничего, Ак, ничего. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Эта фраза — наряду с привычной «Привет, как дела» — была его любимой, и мне всегда так хорошо становилось, когда я её слышал. В музее отключили электричество? Ничего, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Львы погнули решётку? Ничего, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Макфи срезал премию в текущем месяце? Ничего, мы что-нибудь придумаем. И придумывалось всегда, мы вдвоём с ним сидели и думали в последнее время. Когда обдумывали премию, я в шутку предложил продать пару вещиц из моей витрины. Ларри ответил:

— Ага. На аукционе Сотбис. А потом за мной придут. Тебе-то хорошо, ты днём в сар...

И тоже прикусил язык. Я тогда улыбнулся: «Один-один, да?»

А он взял и ответил: «Люблю тебя». На моём.

Акцент у него, конечно, жуткий. Но, великий Осирис, это так... даже слова подходящего не нахожу до сих пор.

Да, может, сейчас я бы тоже полежал. Но на Хеллоуин все напялили аутентичную одежду, и если я в ней засну, к утру она будет в таком виде, что Макфи хватит удар. Что потом сделают с Ларри – лучше не представлять. Поэтому надо раздеваться. Самостоятельно.

С ускхом я справился даже быстрее, чем думал. Наверное, не зря Ларри говорит, что у меня много способностей, но не хватает уверенности в своих силах. И добавляет: «Только не начинай про правителя обеих земель и так далее, хорошо? Окажись я в твоих реалиях, я тоже был бы не очень уверен в себе».

Вообще это тема скользкая: мы как-то выяснили, что в моих реалиях, если бы он там оказался, статус у него был бы — ниже некуда. «И мы бы вообще никогда не встретились». Тут я, честно говоря, думаю, что если богам — или судьбе, или мирозданию, так сейчас говорят? — это было угодно, то... всё-таки сложилось бы как-нибудь. Ведь то, что сейчас с нами происходит — ещё удивительнее. После смерти, через много лет, будучи уже не человеком, а...

Ларри мне как-то заявил, уже вот на этом самом диване: «Если ты ещё раз ляпнешь, что не настоящий, я... не знаю, что с тобой сделаю. Посмотри, что ты со мной творишь, и подумай своей головой, пока в ней есть мозг!»

Ох, как мы тогда смеялись. У нас теперь даже шутка такая есть: «Испытай три оргазма за ночь и получи четвёртый бесплатно». Я сперва не мог понять — как это. А потом рекламу разную посмотрел, и мне тоже смешно стало.

Вообще это понятие — интимного удовольствия — такое интересное сейчас. Оно стало однозначнее, что ли. А я, например, могу получить сильное удовольствие оттого, что просто буду сейчас сидеть рядом. Гладить его по голове и смотреть, как он спит. Слушать, как дышит. Тоже ведь... интимное, даже очень. Или я опять чего-то не понимаю. Ну, это пока что обычное дело.

Ларри поворочался, нащупал возле себя пустой диван и проворчал в полусне:

— Что ты торчишь там? Ложись. С ребятами кто?

Ребята — это экспонаты. Я в шутку иногда называю Ларри «многодетным отцом».

— Тедди и Сак присмотрят, — ответил я. — Спи. Я скоро.

Пока разувался, подумал: надо и правда не забыть поставить будильник. Да, интересно посмотреть на нас сейчас со стороны — всё как у обычных людей, даже смешно.

Когда я забрался под плед — вспомнил, что Ларри заснул прямо в форме. А когда начал стаскивать с него брюки, он пробормотал:

— Ак... прости. Я щас... я немножечко посплю и потом...

Я некультурно хрюкнул и сказал тихонько:

— Во имя Ра, да спи ты. Просто неудобно же в штанах. И приподнимись немножко, куртку сниму и всё остальное.

Его одежду я пристроил на стул, прямо поверх своей. И снова мрачно подумал: надо же, как оно... по-настоящему.

А ещё сообразил вытащить из шкафчика простынь и подсунуть вниз. А то неловко раздетыми на ненакрытом диване.

Ларри вытянул руку и обхватил меня. А потом закинул ногу мне на бедро. Как морская звезда. И мне стало так хорошо, что я закусил губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. После всего... пережитого.

Позади — неделя беготни, волнений, ругань с Макфи («Я не позволю вам разнести музей на Хеллоуин»), выяснения — будет ли ночная программа (в итоге Макфи решил, что ночных развлечений на праздник в городе и так будет достаточно, и я был ему за это благодарен), и мешок конфет не забыть купить, большой, чтобы на всех хватило.

Кстати, интересная традиция: неприятность или угощение. Откупись чем-то, иначе высшие силы сделают тебе хуже. Я тут недавно на каком-то очередном сайте прочёл такую теорию: про зависть богов. Меня это весьма удивило: наши боги как раз не стремились превзойти смертных. Зачем им? Они и так изначально выше, и ни одному смертному до них не дотянуться. Точно так же нашим богам было совершенно не нужно завидовать людям, это смешно. Но вот... теория гласила, что если двое счастливы, то боги потом непременно их накажут. Из зависти. Или в этом счастье должна быть какая-то щербинка, какая-то дополнительная горечь, чтобы боги не позавидовали и не наказали.

Бред же, если вдуматься. Но...

Завтра вечером я про это с Ларри поговорю. Может, ему хоть немножко полегче будет. Он переживает ведь, что я... не настоящий. И мы не можем с ним вместе жить, вместе спать, вместе ходить куда-нибудь: только вот так, урывками, на казённом диване. Но, может быть, этим мы откупились от зависти тех богов, которые сейчас могут сделать нам плохо.

А с другой стороны — ну не мог я никак принять такого. И подумал, что наверняка должен же быть какой-то выход. Отец говорил о могуществе скрижали, об огромных её возможностях, так неужели среди этих возможностей не найдётся одной, чтобы...

Ларри повозился и коротко простонал во сне. Я обнял его, прижал к себе и выдохнул ему в голое плечо:

— Спи, спи, Хранитель Бруклина. Вот увидишь: мы что-нибудь придумаем.


End file.
